Dream On
by Stella-Dreamer
Summary: *Squinoa* The responsibilty of stopping the next apocalypse rests within Squall's hands. Will Squall and his companions make it in enough time? And at what cost will Squall have to pay?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of value...so this includes Final Fantasy VIII

******************************************************

Chapter 1: The Old World

Far beneath the surface, buried under rubble, lies the document of the first intelligent life on this world. It holds the secrets of the past, but within it lies the future. Destiny is put into words of courage, faith, and hope...hope that this preserved piece of parchment will be found in soon enough time. Hope that it will be legible if read at all. Hope that the detailed instructions will be followed- and the description of what happened when they weren't... will be persuading enough. This is the legend of The Creator, the apocalypse, and of The Old World.

Scribbled onto its thin sheets, it told of what must be done, what must happen, and how to accomplish it. Uncover its layers of dust, and see what was written in a last, desperate attempt to save the world from forthcoming disaster:

Our world is no more than a mere rock, shattered and sent soaring though the universe. Death surrounds the Heavens and consumes what is left of us. Please, heed our warning and regard our messages with extreme care! We've failed once and our Mother can take no more of the destruction. I will put together this remaining document to instruct you in our failure and your hopeful success:

Before time, the World was nothing. No trees grew, no water flowed, and no constellations mapped the sky. The first of any existence was created from our first god, Conditorius. She pulled stars and planets together out of dust, organizing them is such a way to tell the stories of pasts. Soon after, she birthed her first daughter, Gia. 

With unconditional love for the New World, Conditorius (The Creator) presented the Solaris to give the first light to the virgin child's soil. Next, she made Lunar, a mobile for the infant planet. The formatted stars lit up the pitched night and told tales while the planet slept. Softly, Conditorius blew onto Gia's face, creating the first life on the New World's crest. 

But before long, Conditorius grew old and weak, hardly able to preserve her own existence. With one last effort, she cried over her daughter, embedding large, imposing oceans on Gia's face. Kissing her softly, she surrounded the world with love...and died.

Gia grew and matured gradually, as did the inhabitants on her surface. Lush forests and gurgling streams outlined her features, while barren deserts and flat plains posed beautiful, yet threatening landscapes. Life flourished and grew, evolving into a greater, more intelligent species. Man soon walked to face of Gia.

Man: the one species on the planet Gia that is focused only on making efforts more efficient, discovering the unknown, killing one's self out of arrogance, and...gaining power. Man brought around the first of the five realms. The first was created from power -hungry humans that thrived only on taking power from others and gaining respect through pain. This unsatiated group of people was the first to become known as the Nocents. The satanic realm they created was widely known simply as Nocens.

The Nocents found great pleasure in the torment and pain of others. Easily amused by the disdainful looks of horror upon their victims' face, the Nocents continued their consumption of power for ages on. Most times, even, these demons would turn against each other, jealous of another Nocent's power. Therefore, most of them went about their torturing alone or, more often than not, with minions. 

Some of the people, though, rebelled against such treatment. Infuriated, these humans banned together to stop these acts of impudence. But they soon realized that the only way to seize the pain was to cause more. This would never do. Now extremely frustrated and enraged, they created the second realm, Aether.

(Those that did not believe in following either the Aetherics or the Nocents made up the third and neutral realm, Medius. Medians didn't become part of either good or bad for fear that the opposing side would overthrow them. They simply supported their favoring side through faith and prayer.)

The Aetherics, as they called themselves, summoned to Gia herself and called upon the souls of those once lacerated by the Nocents. Revenge infested upon those that have done harm. Stages of pure hatred sprang up upon the lands and the spirits of the planets fed upon those of the Nocents'.

But some Nocents only saw this as a mere challenge- a battle presented to prove who had the greater strength and power. For the first time, evil banned together to defeat this overwhelming feat of strength. With all cruelty and hatred pull into one, the fourth and most abominable realm was born- Diruo.

The massed severity of this eternal acrimony surmounted the Aetherics. Surges of absolute destruction pounded into the crests of Gia and her people. Existing only as one, Diruo mauled over and over. Lightning struck from the sky, oceans flooded over, severe winds tore up forests and brush, plates of land shook beneath the awesome power, and infernos pelted up among Gia.

Populations dwindled dramatically, leaving only few to witness the final calm of this devastating puissance. Gia was now bare, scared, and ruined. Everything that once was, now was nothing. Burnt and battered, the planet wept at the inevitable fact that she was dying. Her glory was permanently mortified. The people and animals within her wept along her side in deep sympathy. 

Not all hope was lost, though. Beneath the shards of the battered terra, an exiguous amount of Aetherics had remarkably survived. A spark of life flickered in the spirit of the planet. Newfound hope had arisen from the depths of despair. Aetherics and Medians alike joined in a desperate attempt to rejuvenate Gia. Sympathy surrounded her and nourished her starvation. Slowly, and with much patience, the planet grew once more. Plants once again broke through her soil, streams began to flow free of blood, and life started to reproduce.

Not all was well, though- for the Nocents were becoming upset with the rebirth that had occurred behind their backs. They called to Diruo and summoned him to retain the death grip on Gia once more. Hell was to break through again and dispose of the world completely. This would be the final battle. The Nocents laughed bitterly to themselves at the thought that it was even to be a battle.'

The Aetherics and Medians became desperate. Gia would be sure to meet her death this time. They had to find a way, a weakness. Gia would still be too weak to call to the dead souls, physical fighting would be futile, and they surly couldn't cause more destruction. Destruction. That was (obviously) what Diruo had done to her. But there were no effective weaknesses against destruction. No weaknesses, but....there was an opposing force to destruction. Creation.

Creation was the ultimate weapon of resistance. It wouldn't rid Gia of destruction, but it would, without failure, prevent her from being totally killed and destroyed. As long as creation kept running and evolution flowed, Diruo would never succeed in his ultimate goal. Unfortunately, however, Diruo would never stop the destruction of new creations. But, with one thing ruined, another would be simulated. This made the fifth, and final realm, Genero (or Conditor II).

Creation and Destruction clashed in a perpetual dual. The cycle of life passed over and over, aging Gia. Generations birthed and withered throughout a steady and never-changing time. Gia grew ancient and wise, but always remained spiritually young by Genero. Old thoughts and history were stored within the constellations, but were demolished from Gia as Diruo passed. The planet moved in an eternal cycle, no one side overpowering the other. 

To the point of raging frustration, Diruo summoned the Nocents to him. Once more, he called them to gather and push all malice into one wave of energy. This would be used to advance greatly upon Genero. The immense power could well wipe out Creation with a single blow, and claim Diruo vanquisher. So began accumulation for the commencing cataclysm.

When informed of the devastating preparations, the souls of the Aetherics and Gia were struck with sorrow - sorrow and rue for what they all knew was the end. There were no alternatives or hopes left for them to thrive on. The world went into a deep depression and anxiety. Great sobs could be heard of the planet's affliction and grief, while darkness spread the to bounds of her destiny.

But, just as the Heavens had always guarded Gia from previous attacks, hope came through a single, yet phenomenal miracle. Light pierced the deeply mourned sky, parting the grey clouds of failure. From above the highest peak, the spirit of Creation, Genero, came down to the level of mortals. Light began to flood the lands of little left time and comforted the disturbed souls of man and his creature kin. With her, she brought a message and request. Standing proudly on an altar of hope, she said:

"My beloved children, I see you're all in great distress. You foresee your dark future, as no human should have to bare knowledge of. Hope has dwindled to a mere nothing through your eyes. But I can see past the ghastly destiny that you all dread. There is still a way; an alternative. But, my children, you get only one chance to secure your fate imperviously. 

"One pure, courageous soul must take on the responsibility of myself, Genero. You must bare my duties and create new life upon Gia. You will be her only hope. 

"As for me, I will be a sacrifice. I will decoy Diruo into thinking I still own this miraculous power. This will give my successor enough time to hide away into a human society. Diruo will not be able to recognize you as a human, so whoever it will be, will have to live a normal life. The only differences are that you will have the knowledge of your glories and will have to live that as a secret. You must also, after your death, pass your powers and knowledge onto a new successor. 

"If you, whomever I choose, will accomplish this accurately, then the world will be forever protected from harm. Now, which brave soul will step forward to gain my endowment..."

And so the realm of Creation was passed onto man. Genero's lure worked and her spirit was abolished by the misled Diruo. The privileged human escaped into the rest of human population. 

The destruction of the world never occurred - for what cannot be found, cannot be destroyed. Diruo knew, though, that one of the humans had been successor to Genero- for life, evolution, and creation still functioned in a cycle. The Nocents suggested killing all humans, but Diruo strongly disagreed for fear he would kill too many if his own minions. He had his own plans anyway.

Diruo did the same as did Genero. One Nocent, or forced Aetheric, was given the awesome power of destruction. With it, they were sent down to Gia's surface as a bounty hunter. Diruo also granted this minion the ability to sense those that are true Aetherics. Even more, they could pin point the one with the purest (and most burden) soul. Then, without delay, the death of that human would occur. The third, and most powerful gift that was given to the new Diruo, was the ability to speed the process of destruction. Eventually, destruction and ruin would pass up creation. By the time destruction had nearly caught up, the world would be too far ruined to save. Genero would surely present herself to try and stop Diruo and the inevitable. And, even with all of Genero's efforts, the apocalypse would occur. Gia would be killed.

The speed of destruction was not made much faster, but fast enough. It would take approximately 10,000 years for destruction to catch up with creation. Gia was now around 50,000 years old, so Nocents planned that she'd only live to be about 60,000.

All was thought well by Medians and Aetherics. The knowledge of the human Diruo was not known to them. And, unfortunately, they noticed the increasing destruction of Gia too late. Time had caught up with Genero, and was nearly about to lap her. Just as Diruo had planned, Genero presented herself in a desperate attempt to stop Diruo. With overwhelming power and potential gathered within the destruction, it overthrew Genero...as well as Gia. 

The Apocalypse had finally happened, and chaos rang out. Gia erupted from the inside, sending her sprawling out of orbit. Energy of never before seen evils tore her limbs away and shattered 

her every existance. Gia was dead. 

But some of the people still survived. A few Nocents, Aetherics, and Medians had barely subsisted on a star-traveling rock. This is where I am currently writing to you. And now that you know our failure, I will write the rest in an attempt to save your planet.

The process of succession:

The succession of Diruo and Genero had been passed down for about 100 generations before the apocalypse. The process occurs through dreams. Once the previous successor for Genero dies, they view from the heavens the purest of Aetherics. From there, they gradually pass the power by giving the new successor dreams of their responsibility. History is stored within these dreams for wisdom, creation is stored within these dreams for knowledge of the responsibility, and just pure knowledge of Gia is stored within these dreams for awareness of what to create. Images and emotions are also part of the dreams. With this all acquired, you know may call yourself Genero. 

Diruo is basically the same process. Destruction is stored within these dreams for knowledge of the responsibility,...and so on. The Diruo also attains the powers of the swifter destruction in the dreams. As said before, with all of this acquired, you may then, with much bemoan, call yourself Diruo.

There is only one way to prevent the forthcoming apocalypse. The destroyer must be destroyed. It is nearly impossible, I presume, with all the power Diruo possesses. I have not the slightest bit of knowledge as to how you can effectively destroy the destroyer. This you must discover for yourself. 

If you do manage to eliminate Diruo at all, I can almost assure you that Gia will be at eternal peace. She will return to her original form that Conditorius left her in. This is the haven we humans were meant to reside in. This is the Old World.

I ask you to hurry, though. Time is strictly limited and there will be no hope if you fail. I don't know exactly how much time you have before the end. All we can see approaching from our shattered chunk of Gia is another Gia......Our only guess is that this is a parallel universe. And judging by the fact that we can see your planet is still intact, you must still have some amount of time left. 

I hide this document in a box made out of the finest and most resistant stone. We will not be here when you receive this, for the impact with Gia will, without doubt, kill us all. We wish you good fortune and... even better time. Farewell.

Rinoa Heartilly 10 A.A. (After Apocalypse)'

*************************************************************

Yeah, that chapter was kinda weird. I know your probably thinking what's this have to do with FF8?' and I'm thinking good question.' But worry not, its vital later on. Please, please R+R and give me tips on my writing!!!


	2. A Simple Mission

Disclaimer: I own none of Final Fantasy VIII except for Squall......I wish.

*************************************************************

Chapter 2: A Simple Mission

Even though the curtains were drawn, the sun's rays still pierced the deep sleep of the impassive seventeen year old. He groaned lethargically and turned against the brightness. Sleep did not come again, though. Much lingered on his young mind. Too much has happened and too much still had to be done. Today, unfortunately, was his meeting with the Garden's leader, Cid. Cid had infinite ways of placing great burdens upon his students, especially the commanding SeeDs. The brunet made a mental note to kill himself before he heard another order.

Groaning again, he rubbed his face with enough potency to strip the drowsiness away. By habit he glanced at his clock. 9:32. Still too early to be cognizant. He sniffed and sat up, trying to regain his senses. He definitely didn't do mornings. Sighing, he sat in perfect stillness for a few moments before rising sluggishly to his feet. And after readjusting his boxers, he took his time shuffling over to the bathroom, prolonging each new step of the way. By the time he finally made it to the bathroom sink, it was nearly 10:00. Still half conscious, he studied himself in the mirror.

The elusive teen gazed deeply into his own azure eyes, as if he wasn't sure who was staring back at him. He grunted disapprovingly and turned on the water. Filling his cupped hands with the crisp liquid, he splashed onto his face and neck. Then, gazing again into the reflection, he studied his wet features, as if the water had changed his whole identity. 

Nope. I'm still the same cursed, egoistical soul trapped in this hell,' Squall thought to himself regretfully. He washed the rest of his face, brushed his teeth, and did a few morning (afternoon) exercises. Then he attired himself properly for the meeting set for 1:30. He tugged irritably at his SeeD tunic which he personally thought fit like a woman's corset. But the outfit was mandatory on the formal dress code.

Taking one last look at himself in the dorm's closet mirror, he exited the room. With even more delay than he used to reach his bathroom, Squall strolled slowly down through the corridors. Students walked, skipped, and stumbled past him, but payed him no heed. They knew better that to waste their breath on The Wall'. Each day there was a new and even more prolific nickname created for him. But just as each name suggested, he ignored them all.

Finally he reached the elevator door when he heard a familiar, yet vexatious voice calling for him.

"Squall!!" panted the worn out girl running to catch up. "Squall...I've been following you ever since you've left your dorm! Its as if you don't even hear me!! Is there something wrong? Why don't you ever talk?" continued Selphie in a gasping, yet shrill voice. "Hey, ya know about the meeting today, right? Well I suppose, since your all dressed up and stuff. Cool, I'm headed there too....Squall are listening to me?"

Squall buried his face in one hand as he reluctantly listened to this over-joyed, hyper girl babble on and on. She was a faithful companion, but Squall, more often than not, felt strong urges to strangle her. Rubbing his temples, he interrupted her self conversation.

"Can I go before I'm even later?" He glanced at his watch. The assembly should have started five minutes ago. 

"Sure!" piped Selphie gaily. "I want this powwow to be over quickly, too... Hey! Wait up!" 

__________

"So, in conclusion..." the ring of the elevator door interrupted the speech. Squall and the happy Selphie walked into the conference room and took their seats assigned for the SeeDs.

"Ah, thank you for joining us Squall, Selphie," Cid nodded in the direction of the two dilatory students. "Nida and the rest of us were just discussing the tardy issues. Too bad you both weren't here to enjoy it." Cid sat at the far end of the desk. He was a middle aged man with medium brown hair, small glasses, and a warm smile. His callused hands were folded, resting on the desk. He smiled expectantly at both Squall and Sephie. 

Everyone watched as both the SeeDs stood up, saluted, and apologized for their act of inconvenience.' Cid nodded, and they sat down stiffly in their seats. Squall shot Selphie a piercing glare, as if she'd been the one to blame for his own procrastination.

The SeeDs all readjusted into more comfortable positions and prepared themselves to hear the reason on why they were here. Quistis, an intelligent instructor, flicked her strawberry blonde hair off of her shoulders and sat up straighter. Being an apt student throughout her life, she became the youngest SeeD of her generation. Soon after, she was upgraded to a part time instructor. Her shrewd looks give her personality a sharp edge and a controlling attitude.

Zell, on the other hand, lived his 17 years in complete oblivion. His assignments were turned in half completed and usually illegible. But even with his carefree and _mostly_ humble attitude, Zell had a tendency to take on every dare presented to him. By the age of 13, he humiliated his mother when he came home with an abnormal tattoo burnt into the left side of his face. He had explained at the time that it was a popular thing to do and he had wanted it for a long time, but, much to his mother's dismay, she was later informed from the great vine' that some alley kid had dared him to do it. Everyone he had known thought it a miracle or an accident that he made it into SeeD. He was sitting slumped in his chair, dreading the boring speech to come. 

Selphie, the happiest of the highest ranking SeeDs there today, still giggled at the malicious face Squall had given her earlier. Though not a total opposite of Zell, Selphie was a dependable student, always turning in assignments completed and on time (even if the paper's margins were full of hearts and doodles.) Her bouncy brown hair matched her bouncy and up-beat attitude. She could always be found in an optimistic mood, no matter what situation she was in. Her thoughts were clever, but her knowledge and choices were sometimes questionable. The girl's heart and mind were always lost in ideas for the Garden Committee Festival, even during class lectures. She had gotten in trouble for her dazing and humming more than once, and her classmates often blamed her for having some type of an attention disorder.

The most depressing and distant SeeD, of course, was Squall Leonhart. Nobody dead or alive had made it onto Squall's social list (all except his lovely sister, Ellone, who still lived across Gia, in Winhill). The harder people tried, the farther Squall pushed them away. He was often described as distant, occult, mysterious, mute, grumpy, anti-social, and a lone wolf. And as much as he hated it, he stood out the most. Students and instructors alike took an interest to his abnormal behavior and the moody atmosphere he presented. Girls giggled behind his back and boys had laughed in his face. The crude humor they had made of him took a sudden turn for fear and respect one day after the untimely death of a _very_ annoying cadet. 

Squall leaned back in his chair, glaring at people through his long bangs if they so much as passed their eyes over him. He tapped the edge of the desk in an irritating tone with a gloved hand. He then turned his attention to his childhood rival, Seifer Almasy, who, by all means necessary, was trying to draw attention to himself. Seifer, with no hint of respect present in his arrogant mind, was attempting to pull Nida's chair from under him. 

"Seifer, is there a reason why you insist on being the center of attention? Or making your fellow SeeDs uncomfortable? Or do we need to sit you in that corner over there?" Cid gestured to a dark corner in the far back of the room. Everyone chuckled lowly over Cid's comment. 

"No, sir..." Seifer seized his disruptive chair game, folded his arms across his chest, and turned his attention now to making disturbing faces at Quistis.

Cid sighed despondently and was thankful that Quistis had an inconsiderable time ignoring Seifer's persistence. He also noticed she was almost enjoying watching Seifer get more and more irritated at his failure to disrupt her. A small smile crossed her tiny lips when Seifer gave up, turned around, and pouted. 

"Ahem," Cid grunted, passing a glance at everyone in the room. "Now that that wonderful divertissement has concluded, we shall move on. 

"I have brought you all here, the highest of SeeDs, to be sent on a rather simple mission. Your probably not surprised," he looked at his audience, noticing Zell was nodding off. Cid continue, "Your probably not surprised, _Mr. Dincht_," Zell's eyes fluttered open at his name, "but this mission is different from the previous ones I've sent you on. You see, this is not something where you assigned to assassinate or arrest anyone, but something a little more complex than that.......yes, Selphie?"

Selphie shyly pulled down her arm. "Uhh...," she mumbled, noticing all eyes were on her. Then she became more confident. "If we're not getting into any kind of trouble, then why do you need all five of us to go?"

"Now, Selphie, I never said you weren't getting into trouble." Cid stated and Selphie sank back down into her chair, embarrassed. "And I'm not saying that you are. I am simply taking the safest road by sending all of you. I am unsure of what this assignment's future will hold for all of you. I do not even have much information on what it is you're doing exactly, besides where you're all to be sent." Cid coughed. 

"Anyway, getting to the facts, you are being sent to Deling City tomorrow afternoon. So be ready by then," He particularly looked in Zell's direction. "From there you will wait at the Deling City Hotel until that evening. At this time you will receive a call, telling you to meet someone somewhere. These facts I unfortunately do not know. Supposably, something of great importance has been found. Its meanings are unknown. 

"That's pretty much all I know about this, except that the man you will meet will most likely send you all on another mission. That right there should answer you question, Selphie."

All the SeeDs stared at Cid in a discombobulated manner, as if expecting him to go on. Cid shrugged, clueless, and looked at them for their approval, even though it wasn't their decision. Squall, Seifer, Selphie, Zell, and Quistis, in a not too organized motion, stood up and saluted to Cid. 

"Very well, now go back to your dorms and pack. The rest of the day is yours, so use it wisely," Cid stated, casting another glance at the mischievous Zell. 

Everyone crowded over the elevator indolently, though they all wanted to leave as soon as possible.

___________

Squall lay stretched out his bed. The room was dark and gloomy, lit only by a small lamp in the far corner. His thoughts traveled adrift through his bordered mind. He thought about the mission he was about to depart on, he thought about his childhood, and he thought about his sister. His sister was the one person Squall had been able to connect to. He came to her with all of his problems and difficulties. Even if she hadn't been able to solve all of them, she atleast had ways of comforting Squall.

Squall turned on his side, wondering deeply about what his sister was thinking now. Did she ever think of him? Did she even care anymore? Or had she left him too?

That's ridiculous,' Squall thought to himself in the dark. He curled into a ball as his mind still grasped those loathsome doubts. How he missed her. He couldn't even think how long it had been since he had been with her. He imperceptibly remembered his mother. He only could recall her comforting presence. She had left him, too. Ellone had never told him how she died, but he didn't especially care to know, either. 

This is when he ran to his sister for comfort. His father, Laguna Loire, was still serving in the Galbadian Army and was stuck over in Esthar somewhere. Ellone had taken care of Squall when she was only 9 years of age. She had been there for him for about 4 years. During this time, Squall had become excessively connected with Ellone and clung to her at all times. But just as the others had done, Ellone eventually left him.

On morning, Esthar Soldiers had captured and taken her away from Winhill, leaving her desolate younger brother behind. Squall went into a deep state of apathy and depression. He stayed, forlorn, in the abandoned house for about 3 days. He only sat where his sister had left him, weeping ruefully. At this time, the neighbors had found him half starved. They prepared to send him to an orphanage located in the southern most continent. 

Squall was later picked up in a white SeeD ship where he traveled south. In the ship he met a sublime little girl named Selphie Tilmitt. As happy and social as she was, Squall never really acknowledged her, though he was inwardly thankful for her company.

When they reached the orphanage, the two children met Quistis, Zell, and Edea, their matron. Seifer arrived only a week after. The orphanage was placed near the base of a peninsula, not too far from a lighthouse. Surrounding the orphanage was a vast field of untamed flowers. The sweet fragrance arised the childrens' moods, so they had spent most of their time playing amongst the foliage. Squall, alone, sat at the steps of the old building, waiting despondently for his sister's return. Finally, word came of her.

The white SeeDs had reported, at Edea's request, that Ellone had been studied by Dr. Odine for top secret reasons. She would not be capable of visiting the orphanage, or anywhere for that matter. She was to remain in Winhill until further notice.

The news upset Squall that he wouldn't be seeing his sister in many years, but he was relieved that she was alright. So, time went on, and soon the five orphans were transferred to Balamb Garden, where Zell was adopted by the Dincht couple. They all eventually became SeeDs and were assigned many missions, all of which were successful. Unfortunantely, Cid kept the SeeDs so busy, that Squall never had time to visit his beloved sister.

Squall turned back on his other side, still lost in thought. Maybe this new mission would take him somewhere in reach of Ellone. He lay there for long moments, dwelling in the comfortable thoughts of seeing his sister again, but was soon disturbed by his pessimistic side. 

She'll just be taken away from you again,' his mind scolded him. 

Squall flinched at the thought of losing her as soon as he found her again. He closed his eyes tight, hoping to crush the hopeless thoughts. He curled up tighter, lost within his own self pity and fear. He heaved a shuddering sigh and wept himself to a troubled sleep. 

Dawn broke through the heavy fog of night, flooding warmth over the lush island of Balamb. The forest trees surrounding Garden swayed and serenaded for life. Foam-bordered waves smoothed out over the beaches, then receded in harmony back to the vast ocean. Inalterable mountains stood strong against the northern side of Balamb's terrain, protecting the small town from the harassing Trabian winds.

Squall and the others stood waiting at Balamb's train station. Seifer sat moodily in one of the benches, passing crude remarks to Zell under his breath. Quistis leaned on the attendant's desk, socializing with the ticket woman about weather in Deling. Squall could usually count on her to gather all the needed information. Selphie was already shivering with anticipation and explaining, to whoever would listen, about how much she loved trains. Squall sat across from Seifer, filling out papers for when they reached Deling.

"Now departing for Deling City and Galbadia Garden," screeched the speaker. 

Selphie squealed with delight. "Ooh, hurry, hurry! That's us!" She beamed at everyone and encouraged them to move with more haste. 

The train ride to Deling was pleasant....for most of them. Zell entertained himself the full 6 hours bouncing on the cabin seats and checking out the magazines. Seifer was in the car ahead of them, most likely flirting or boasting, as usual. Quistis and Squall, unlike the others, had a miserable time trying to stop Selphie's shrill singing. It would have even made it more tolerable if the song she sang had more than four stanzas.

Finally, Squall and Quistis moved to the other side of the train, where Selphie's piercing voice could no longer penetrate the walls. Squall plopped into a seat, placing his forehead in his hand. Quistis came to sit next to him. 

"Uhh, can I sit here?" she asked hesitantly, after seeing Squall snarl from under his hand.

"...whatever," he replied with a hint of irritation.

Quistis didn't seem to take the hint and sat down next to him. She then turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ever talk to anyone?" she urged him. "Its always as if you're never on this planet....like now. You just always seem so grumpy."

Squall stared out the window, ignoring Quistis as if she never had a purpose. Suddenly, he turned to her, starling her so much that she flinched away.

"Why do care so much?" he snapped. "You never bother anyone else? Why me, then?" He glared at her angrily. "Why don't you just leave me alone, _instructor_."

Quistis sat in shock at Squall's sudden outburst. Her pale face soon filled to her ears with a crimson tint. "Fine, Mr. Leonhart," she said, using all of her strength to hide her rage. "If you like being left alone in your boxed up mind, then be my guest. I'll be sure to never question your thoughts again." With that, Quistis stood up, cast Squall a furious glance, and calmly stepped back in the direction of the cabins. 

Squall sat there, thankfully abandoned by Quistis's persistence. He gazed back out the window, studying the passing scenes. Comparing his thoughts to the blurring images outside, he found a scarce number of differences. Sometimes, when lost in thought, he wondered to why he was so mean and rude to others, but then his mind would severely chastise him, reminding him of how much he had lost when he began to depend.

Squall spent the rest of the trip daydreaming out the window. It was 8:00 in the evening by the time the locomotive came to a screeching halt. Slowly, people from each car began filing out. Selphie was the first of the leap out of the train, jumping and prancing all the while. Next came Zell, then Quistis, then Squall, and, after winking to some girl, came Seifer. All of them, shortly after being awe struck by the city dressed in its evening lights, headed for the neared taxi. 

Driving into the midst of the phenomenal city was an adventure in itself. Fluorescent lights lit the nocturnal city into a midnight tableau. Neon colors bordered signs of every type of advertisement, theater, and boutique. Flashy clubs flipped their Closed' signs to Open', entertainers filled the streets and sidewalks, doing their hard practiced performances for passing citizens, and there were even a few spotted prostitutes, seducing anyone who stopped to hear them out. 

Squall and the rest of the group stopped at a crowded sidewalk just as the city was really beginning to get interesting. A vertical sign colored in blue neon above a nearby building suggested that they had reached the Deling City Hotel. Pushing past people, they finally made it off the bus and into the hotel's lobby. 

Quistis, after double checking they had all of their supplies, checked in at the front desk. She came back after about ten minutes, handing each one of them a card key. Soon after discussing where they would meet in the morning, all of them shuffled sleepily to their rooms.

Squall had barely any time to survey his surroundings before he was sound asleep. The past few days had sucked the remaining energy from both his body and mind. He slept soundly and dreamed of fields full of wildflowers.

Morning broke with a ringing phone set next to Squall's bed.

*************************************************************

Sorry for making this chapter sooooo boring! I'll try to move a little faster next time. Please R+R and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, but I _do _own Final Fantasy VIII. *looks at the FFVIII case in her hands with much confusion*

*Yes, chapter 3 is up! HURRAY!! *applauds herself* I never thought I'd think of something to put in this chapter, but with candy and coke - I can accomplish ANYTHING!! Hope you like it...* 

*************************************************************

Chapter 3 : Damsel in Distress

Squall awoke with a start, his peaceful dreams shattered. He sank deeper into the mattress, trying to only pretend he was hearing a phone. He glanced for the clock that usually rested by his dorm's bed. Noticing it wasn't there, and where he was, he picked up his watch, groaning at the time. 4:23. Cursing under his breath, he fumbled for the phone. 

"Yeah?" he snapped into the receiver.

"Hullo and good morning," replied a cheerful voice. "Would this be the commander of the SeeD: Unit A forces?"

"Yes, what is it?" Squall groggily pulled on his black pants and a white t-shirt while talking into the phone. 

"Oh, well good morning sir! This is Mr. Kinneas of Centra's Deep Sea Research Center. We've sent for your forces, as you've probably figured out, and request your assembly later this afternoon. Let's say, maybe around 2:00?"

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"I'll try to meet you in the Deling City Hotel's bar. Its straight across the lobby from when you get out of the elevator. Just go down the stairs and wait for me there. I'll be able to find you when I arrive."

"Alright," Squall mumbled. He was already beginning to hate this guy's blithe and casual attitude. 

"Good to hear that Mr....uh....?" the man's voice sunk.

"...Leonhart..."

"Ah! Good to hear that Mr. Leonhart. I'll see you there, so until then, have a great morning."

Squall tossed the phone onto the bed and ran his hand through his long hair, sighing. He then pulled on his black jacket, shrugging the sleeves higher onto his shoulders. The white furred brim brushed lightly against his neck when he turned his head. Looking around for something he might need, Squall grabbed his wallet and exited the room.

Along his way to the elevator, Squall stopped at Quistis's door. He knocked lightly, trying not to wake the light-sleeping Selphie in the room across the narrow hall. He bit his bottom lip in bitter frustration when he found the only reply was from Selphie's room.

Selphie opened her door, squinting at Squall through half lidded eyes. Her usually flipped hair lay straight and tangled at her thin shoulders. Pure exhaustion could be read through her face, but the same joy and energy of life lit her green eyes.

"Where's Ms. Trepe?" Squall asked, wondering if he looked as bad as Selphie in the morning. 

The weary girl stared at Squall blankly, seeming to have dozed off in her standing position. Then, snapping out of her trance, Selphie shook her head. "I think she's down by the lobby somewhere. She told me she couldn't sleep last night and I think I heard her leave her room earlier this morning.....Is that all?"

There was only silence, followed by a moment in which the two fatigued SeeDs stood in the hallway, sleepily looking at one another. Squall's eyes began to droop and his knees started to buckle. Stifling a yawn, Selphie poked Squall questioningly. 

"Hey, are you alive?" she inquired.

"Huh? Yeah. Go back to sleep, we've got to leave at..uh.." Squall peered at his watch, trying to read the microscopic numbers. He blinked back up at her. "Just be ready in about 2 hours." 

Squall slowly made his way down the hall and to the elevator , leaning heavily against the wall.

_____________

Down in the dimly lit and vacant lobby, Quistis sat reading yesterday's newspaper, sipping absently at her coffee. She flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures and thinking rather that reading. She knew Cid wasn't completely happy with her instructing. She could feel it churning deep in her gut every time the guy had looked at her. 

The man had a good way of hiding it, Quistis had admitted to herself, but he would of kept her at Garden, instructing, rather than sending her on this mission, where everyone knew perfectly well that Squall could have handled it on his own. She wondered what she had done to lead herself to living this false career. And why was Cid not telling her anything? What was he hiding from her? Maybe it was that...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Squall plopped into the seat across from her. Annoyance was written all over his expression, but then again, when wasn't it? He stared at her coldly, piercing her soul with his steel blue eyes. 

"Yes..?" Quistis raised an eyebrow.

"We're meeting a Mr. Kinyas, or something like that, in 1400 hours."

"And...?" Quistis was surprised to see Squall up so early during the emergence of dawn.

"And he had to wake me up at 4:30 just to tell me that!" Squall stormed. 

Quistis chuckled lowly under her breath. "Maybe you should go to sleep earlier, Mr. Leonhart," she scolded playfully. 

Squall glared at her, his mouth open and about to say something (or breath fire). Instead, he just narrowed his eyes, got up, and gave her one of his sarcastic whatever's. In a fury, he stomped off out the door and into the pristine streets of morning. 

Quistis sat there, watching him leave, with the expectant smile she used to cover her worry. She knew Squall back since her early juvenile days, when she still was residing in the orphanage. And even though Squall was more mature than her back then, she, being one year older, found it necessary to mother him. She did it at this age, too, but only to pester and flare his anger and frustration. Quistis always saw it as simple teasing, not relieve of her own burdens.

__________

Squall could see his breath clouding out in front of his vision as he walked. He puffed out warm air in rhythms, amused by this simple game. Suddenly stopping as a car passed, Squall blushed, hoping they hadn't seen his foolish regale. He was remined, by seeing an add posted on the passing vehicle, that he had better stop by a shop to pick up supplies and food.

As he walked, Squall was bemused by the desolate streets that had been so occupied only hours before. Shrugging, he continued around a corner only to be stopped in his tracks by an imposing mansion. Three stories is must have been, rising above the surrounding park. Squall couldn't see it at first because a lush grove circled the tower, hiding the mansion between its branches. The tower was built of brick and cement, sitting upon a courtyard of flowers and bushes. Several terraces bordered the house, each marked with a threatening sculpture that Squall recognized as Guardian Forces. A mote of crystal waters mazed through the gardens, hanging still in the breezeless weather. 

The SeeD shook his head when he realized his jaw had been hanging loose. He turned around and diverted his gaze from the glorious citadel, jealous in some sense, but at the same time, eternally grateful. He walked along side the mansion, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk as he passed the blacks gates that dared entry. He was almost to the end of the curb when he heard a small rustling. He turned to see some of the bordering bushes shaking violently at the struggle of a young woman. 

Squall watched for a moment, confused on what to do. He could only see the back of her small body flailing helplessly. Her jet hair, which would have rested mid way of her shoulder blades, swayed furiously and protested to her movements. Squall wondered if he should help the girl or slip away unnoticed. He considered the latter and was about the turn, when he heard the faint voice calling after him.

"Hey! Hey you! Could you help me please?" Squall turned to see her now facing him and gesturing to her stuck leg. He approached her with an exasperated sigh and noticed she was making no more efforts without his help, apparently catching her breath. As he advanced, he could begin to make out her features. Her eyes were wide and pleading, the pupils embedded in dancing brown irises. Her small hands rested on her slip waist while she panted for breath. 

"Thank Hyne you came around! Usually nobody's out at these peak hours," the girl looked at Squall with glittering eyes. "Mine name's Rin..uh...Casey Salmore." The girl thrust out her hand to shake Squall's, oblivious to the fact that she was still caught.

Squall ignored the gesture and looked at her cooley, then at her trapped leg. "How'd you get stuck?" He asked her coldly, with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Oh!" Casey blushed at the fact that she was distracted by his pulchritude. "I...umm...uh...why do you want to know?," she asked defiantly, straightening her shoulders.

Squall looked at her contumacious expression, giving her one of his rare, but beautiful grins. "Whatever..." was all he said.

The SeeD leaned over her ensnared leg, not noticing Casey's sigh of relief. He firmly gripped her ankle, trying to untangle the brush from the boot straps. As he held onto her, he could feel the strong, but slim muscle of her calf move beneath his palm. The smoothness of her skin induced Squall to then put his elbow over her thigh, gripping the entire leg. He dared not go any farther, though, for fear he would make this lovely girl as uncomfortable as himself. 

Casey didn't notice though, too busy marveling at his beauty and strength. She was glad that she couldn't see any recognition in his eyes when he looked at her. She was taking chances enough when she called him over. 

But surely,' she reminded herself, it was either that or being stuck here until someone did recognize me. Then I would have been sent back to that hell..._again._'

Squall finally managed to unravel the bush's death grip. He released her leg and stood up, brushing off leaves and debris. When he looked up at the girl, she was already heading down the sidewalk. 

The girl turned around once more. "Thanks!" she chirped from a distance. Then, after blowing Squall a kiss, she sprinted down the walkway. 

Squall started to protest, but suddenly stopped, scolding himself for getting caught up in the moment. He ran his fingers through his mopped hair, rearranging it to look only a tad bit better. Then, after eliminated missed leaves, he headed down the opposite way the girl had gone.

______________

Zell sat alone at a table in a bar located not too far from the hotel. He had tried to pick up 3 women today, and was rejected 4 times. He drank only one beer, though, remembering the long lectures his mother had given him on self discipline. He envied a couple sitting behind him, lovingly teasing eachother - and he resented Seifer, who had picked up the girl that had dissed him earlier. So here he was, sitting alone, drunk on self pity. 

Zell was about to start conversation with the wasted woman next to him, when his attention was brought to the television flashing in the corner of the bar. The news was on, Zell had figured by hearing the reports being given about the shown scene. An inferno was shown, eating away the flat lands of Central Galbadia. The heat was apparently too intense for the helicopter to get a close view. I circled from far, far above, casting live as the flames tried desperately to grasp the chopper's body. Reporters talked, but Zell payed no attention, too engulfed it the excitement of it all, suddenly wishing he was a fireman. But no firemen attempted to keep the flames at bay. The fire consumed freely, getting dangerously close to surrounding towns and civilizations. Zell could now hear the reporters saying something about cause unknown' and firefighters killed.'

Zell leaned over in the stool, about to ask the bar tender to turn up the volume, when a firm hand yanked him back into his seat. "Hey Chickewuss," hissed a familiar voice into Zell's ear. "The instructor from hell' sent me out to snag. She said, and I quote, Where's Zell? He's usually not late! Seifer, get off you firm ass and go find Zell...'" Seifer stopped, seeing the disbelief in Zell's cunning eyes. "Okay, so maybe it was lazy ass', but its all the same, I've snagged you." Seifer forcefully led Zell out of the bar and back to the hotel, where everyone was waiting. 

Back at the Deling City Hotel, Squall, Selphie, and Quistis sat around a table, listening to a man in a brown trench coat and a cowboy hat introduce himself as Irvine Kinneas. His long red hair was pulled back in a thick ponytail and he constantly winked and grinned at Quistis, Selphie, and the waitress. 

"Can you get to the point?" Squall growled in annoyance after Irvine had changed the subject three times to something about his own brilliance.

"Sure thing," replied Irvine casually. "Uhh...where was I...? Oh yeah! During our research, we have discovered something in Deling's outskirts. Ya ever heard of The Tomb of the Unknown King?" He leaned back in his chair and didn't wait for an answer. "Its an old tomb of some sort and supposably has a GF residing somewhere in its depths. To the point!" Irvine rushed after seeing Squall's anger rise. "Me and my team of archeologist have found some remains of a very interesting mineral. Within this crushed stone, as it seems, we have found tiny shreds of parchment that match a description and date of the doctrines of Hyne herself!" Irvine glanced around at them excitedly, expecting to see some kind of enthusiasm. After seeing none, Irvine frowned and continued. 

"Well, we spent a couple years researching Hyne's documents alone, and found predictions and prophecies about forthcoming disaster'!" Seeing no acknowledgment on their faces, the cowboy basically summed up that he would appreciate the SeeDs to accompany him in further studies, just in case his team triggered the apocalypse. 

"We aren't archeologist," was all that Squall replied with. 

Irvine let escape an exasperated sigh. "But what _are_ SeeDs?"

"A special force throughout Gia created and trained to protect Gia and her population from any physical harm or stress. In case of any such occurences..." Selphie recited happily, but was cut short.

"Precisely, darlin'," Irvine beamed at Selphie. "And the apocalypse is the destruction of Gia and her population, so therefore, as Ms. Tilmitt informed us all, it is your responsibility and pledge as SeeDs to accompany me in further study of the destruction of what you were all trained to protect..." Irvine took a breath, "And..."

"Okay! Shut up! We'll do your damn mission!" Squall roared, rewarding him the attention of everyone in the bar. 

Irvine was a little taken aback, but quickly regained his posture. "Thank you for your permission, Mr....?"

"...Leonhart..."

"Mr. Leonhart! I will see you in 3 days' time, so prepare while time permits....for we have little left.." Irvine stated sadly and put on his hat, which had been resting on the table. 

The three SeeDs looked questioningly at eachother, but they only shrugged. All of them watched as Mr. Kinneas headed up the stairs, bumping into Zell and Seifer. "'evening" they saw him mouth and hurry on his way. 

Zell and Seifer approached the three angered SeeDs with caution. Quistis was the first to snap.

"Where were you two?! First it was Squall and Selphie, now you guys?!" Quistis boomed.

"Hey, hey, calm it your majesty, it took a while to find the little shit. He was all the way on the other side of the city!" Seifer malignly stated about Zell. 

"What? You lier! I'll ki..." Zell fumed from behind Seifer.

"Shut up, both of you! I don't want to hear or see it again! Next time carry a watch!" Quistis raged on, almost losing her controlled disposition. Then, taking a deep breath, she formally stated, "You are now all dismissed. Be ready for the journey in 3 days. I will NOT accept delays!"

Both Zell and Seifer looked at eachother, startled by the sudden outbursts. Each gulped down their shock and hurried up to their rooms, hoping to not see Quistis again in that state of anger. 

Quistis turned around to Squall and Selphie, who seemed enthralled by the reaction Zell and Seifer had just given. 

"I'm sorry..." Quistis looked down at her feet, ashamed of herself. 

Both Selphie and Squall looked at eachother, humor dancing in their eyes. They soon after dismissed themselves and left Quistis in the bar, sitting desolate.

Squall welcomed morning by the time the third day had arrived.

*************************************************************

Ooooh, aaaah, aren't you enthralled?? yeah, well you should be! ; P

Pleeeease R+R and I'll love you for life!!


	4. His Majesty's Royal Guards

Disclaimer: For the last time, NO!! I don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

*I dedicate this chapter to my best (and life-long) friend, Ashley Johnson. You inspired me to write this cursed thing in the first place! Love ya!*

*************************************************************

Chapter 4: His Majesty's Royal Guards

His thoughts billowed over each other in a futile effort to gain control of the demanding mind they swam throughout. Each clasped onto a new concept and tore into the apprehensive possibilities the future held secret. Doubts consumed all hope and writhed with unseen fears. And sometimes, in the dead of sleep, his thoughts would dim to a near nothing, almost as if suffocating from too thick of air...or was it too thin? He couldn't tell. 

Along with these same incidents, he often experienced moments in which his chest would tighten, similar to having all the world pilled onto him, cushing his lungs and constricting his heart. And even though his mind was clouded with darkness, Squall still rose each day into the new dawn, ready to face even the most burdensome of challenges. 

Today, however, he woke with more eagerness than usual. The past nights' dreams were filled with uncanny and disturbing aspects. He had seen his sister twice in these dreams... and rather wished he hadn't. He had seen her in an unnatural, almost twisted form - as if bred out of darkness itself. By the way her mutated lips moved, Squall could tell she was trying to speak to him, but he couldn't hear her beyond the bloodcurdling screams that began filling his head. And as suddenly as the screams began, they ended, along with the appalling dream. He awoke to find his palms filled with sweat and his heart racing. Often times he would attempt to fall back into sleep, only to continue the horrendous dream and wake only minutes after.

Squall threw the sheets off of him, as if they had been the darkness that strangled him in the night. He walked stiffly to the bathroom and quietly washed off his hands and face, lost in thought. 

I should really see someone...' he thought distantly to himself. No...I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to someone about my sister that way. Besides, they would never understand me. They'd most likely just throw me in some institute....'

The phone suddenly rang, starling Squall as the eerie tone echoed throughout the room. He stumbled over to it, taking a moment to suspiciously inspect it before answering. 

"Yeah?" he asked shakily.

"Squall? This is Quistis. I just got a call from Mr. Kinneas stating that the bus will be here in an hour to pick us up. I trust you'll be ready to meet us in the lobby 45 minutes from now."

"Whatever.."

"Good, I'll see you then," Quistis concluded before hanging up.

Sighing deeply, Squall dressed in his SeeD uniform and prepared for departure with silent thoughts.

_____________

With much apathy etched upon the solid features of Squall's face, he looked upon his companions with disgust. Much to his dismay, he observed all of them idly passing the time. Selphie was standing near the lobby's gift shop, drooling unchecked over a plush doll, all the while avoiding aimlessly thrown swings of Zell's air' punches. Quistis was socializing with some city native, probably relating her innermost emotions and problems.

Poor guy,' Squall thought with a hint of pity. Whatever she was telling him Squall had probably already heard before. He reminded himself to have a talk with Quistis later about her choice of conversations.

Seifer, Squall noticed without much surprise, was coquetting with a strange girl, teasing her mercilessly until she was flushed with crimson up to her ears. How many women he's already had in his room was beyond Squall. 

Seconds lurched by, prolonging the agony Squall dwelled within. And finally the heavens split, pouring all their mercy and compassion down onto the burden souls of mortals. The bus arrived. The SeeDs piled onto the bus without much emotion or enthusiasm. It was after they all sat down and rearranged themselves that they noticed Irvine sitting comfortably in the front seat. 

" 'Morning y'all!" Irvine greeted happily. "Hope you had a good nights' rest. It looks like most of you did," his gaze lingered upon Squall's sunken face.

"We've a long day ahead of us and I wouldn't want to report any of ya sleepin' on the job!" Irvine chuckled a bit, sighing at the sight of his dead crowd. Then he continued, "Well, you're all a lively bunch. Anyway, I'll be glad to inform you of our current status and destination. 

"Currently," he gestured to the window as the bus pulled out of the emerging city and into a vast landscape of grass and weeds. "We're in the northern plains of Galbadia's border lines. From here," he pulled out a map and spread it out on a nearby seat. "You see, from here, we're headed north...to here," he dragged his finger from two points on the map. "Up here, near the far end of this peninsula, lies the Tomb of the Unknown King. This is where my team is stationed at the moment. I'll introduce them to you when we arrive.

"Now, to the fun facts. When we arrive, you'll most likely be doing absolutely nothing for pretty much all of the time. I have a tent located outside the tomb's perimeter and you're welcome to stay there. 

"At this time, my team and I will be performing the final stages of the investigation. What more information we find will be cleaned and preserved, so we can further study it when we reach the Deep Research Center." Irvine looked up from the map, grinning.

Everyone stared back blankly at him, but Selphie. Her grin was wide as ever, her joy never touched by the grim atmosphere. Irvine found himself smiling back at her pleasantly and, after looking around for any disdainful looks, sat himself next to her. 

The rest of the ride passed in a peaceful silence, everyone lost in deep thoughts...except Irvine, who pointed outside the window and explained certain landmarks to the cheerful girl at his side. When they arrived, Selphie had to shake everyone out of their trance and explain to them where they were.

The site looked as thought time had pressed its weight upon its ancient walls. Stones were cracked and split, barely supporting the archways and barriers. Various brush pushed up and out from between the sundered ground, while untame vined slithered and crawled along the temple's barricades, seemingly holding the structure together. 

Squall could see, though dimly through the foliage, a rock ledge, jutted out and apart from the rest of the wall. Below it was a very diminutive opening, which Squall figured was the door. 

Where people really that small long ago?' Squall snickered to himself. Good thing I get to wait out here.'

"Well," the SeeDs heard Irvine shout as he approached them. "Feel free to make yourselves at home! My tent's over there," he gestured to a small cove resting against one of the outer walls. A small tent stood beneath the protective ledge, hidden behind draped vines. "We'll be done in no more than 3 hours." And with that, he headed over and through to the small temple opening, taking down some of the archaic wall in his wake. 

It had been only and hour and a half before the bored SeeDs saw the first of the terrorized archaeologists scramble desperately out of the temple and into the nearby forest. More and more began to follow until Irvine himself came skidding out, flailing panic-stricken over to Squall. 

"Hurry!" Irvine puffed in between breaths, "there's something....down there. We've...got to go save the....remaining documents before.... they're all destroyed!"

With incredible haste, Zell, Seifer, Squall, Quistis, and Selphie managed to equip their weapons and squeeze through the doorway all in minimum time. However, once inside, all 6 of them stopped in their tracks, paralyzed beyond any fear. Darkness engulfed them all, swallowing and sending them straight into the belly of the beast. Nobody could see 2 feet in front of them, yet the presence of ever watchful eyes didn't need to be seen to be felt. A convulsive shudder ran through each of them.

"Come, its this way," Irvine whispered hoarsely, yet hurriedly. "Torches have been lit farther down."

By the time they all reached the room bearing the torches, the fear had subsided slightly, leaving them with only a creepy enough feeling to leave the hair standing straight on their necks. Seifer was the first to speak.

"How much farther is it?" he demanded in a nonchalant tone.

Irvine whipped around at hearing the voice behind him. He studied the tall blond with shrewd eyes, then replied, "Only a little east of here..."

"Good," shot Seifer with a smirk, "I'm becoming a little chafed."

Irvine's eyes narrowed slightly, then he turned around and stalked off to the right (east). 

Only one turn they had made before the darkness took them again. Fear choked them, closing off air and swelling their tongues. Squall unsheathed his gunblade, looking around with grim, yet fearful eyes. Whatever it was, was here. Each of them could feel it one way or another, whether it was the deathly presence piercing their courage, or the feeling in their stomachs, crumbling just as the walls outside. 

Breathing by the companions seized, leaving them to a paralyzing silence, only to be replaced by an even more frightful breathing. It was soft at first, as a sleeping child breathes, but slowly mounted to salvage intakes of breath. It was shortly accompanied by heavy footfalls. At once, they were recognized as hooves....though only two feet. 

Instinctively, the SeeDs, including Irvine, crowded around, creating a circle of defense. Quistis faced closest to the approaching footsteps. She breathed shallow, studying the enemy's distance. Only five more steps. She unraveled her metal crested whip from her belt loop and swept her hand across her sweat beaded forehead, preparing. Two more steps...

All of a sudden, Quistis heard a choked cry come from Zell, who was behind her. She turned her head to see, but knew once she did, she had just made the most fatal mistake possible. The beast in front of her charged, knocking her with such force that she slammed into Squall, who was stationed next to her. Blood flowed freely from a deep cut gouged into her forehead, causing her to take time to wipe the sticky fluid out of her eye. 

Squall, having already pushed Quistis off and gotten up, charged in the direction of Zell's horrible screams. Irvine had tossed the torch to the ground, which now only faintly lit the clammy chamber. As Squall advanced swiftly upon the beast he could clearly see its bottom half. Two monstrous legs, each being hooved, stood crouched on the ground. Supporting the upper half, which Squall couldn't make out through the shadows, was grasping Zell, and by the sounds, was tearing him to shreds. 

Squall was nearly fully advanced on the beast, with his blade poised, when something excruciatingly cuspate bit into his right leg. He crumpled to the stone floor, letting loose an agonizing cry of pain as his head crashed to the rock. He only had time enough to look up and see the face of a mutated bull staring him in the eye. Dimly, he could see the creature lift its blood caked mace above him, aspiring to the death blow, when it suddenly jerked and gave a ghastly cry. The fiend fell heavily to its knees, cracking the bones within under the tremendous weight of its torso...and with a loathsome grunt, it aimed a last, desperate attempt to destroy the intruder. Squall had barely any time to react, and did so only out of pure horror and instinct. 

Having gathered all strength left to him, Squall scarcely managed to grasp his gunblade and swing it up and across the crippled beast's wrists, disembodying the clawed hands and preventing the final swing. Red filled Squall's vision as the creature's mutilated body slumped to a pile on the ground, a bullet hole in its back. The mace and hands crashed harmlessly beside the bleeding carcass, soon becoming soaked in its own blood. The last thing Squall was aware of was the abominable cry of the larger beast and the warm, red stream reach the side of his turned head.

Zell couldn't see, nor think. All he knew was the unbearable pain in his abdomen. Something had him from behind, this much he knew, and was tearing his whole body apart. Though the pain from torn flesh was harrowing, an even deeper pain burrowed in the depths of his haggard spirit. He had never lost in his life - never given up...yet here he was, dying in the hands of the enemy. But then again, dying wasn't so bad, was it? Hell, he'd even be able to finally meet his life - long idle, his legendary grandfather! No, he would now look forward to death and the life it held for him beyond. 

Just as Zell's life was beginning to drain from his effete body, sweet oxygen plunged into his lungs as the death grip was released. He fell limply to the ground, comatose.

Selphie, her eyes filled with a foreign rage, had straddled the large fiend's neck with her nunchakus, strangling it to the point where it was forced to release Zell. The creature reached behind its back and missed Selphie by a hair with its razor claws. Selphie was caught by surprise by the flexibility the bulky body contained. She was forced to slide off its back before it had overturned her. The beast, also to Selphie's disdainful surprise, had amazing swiftness - for it had turned to face her before her feet reached solid ground. It gave a wicked roar of defiance and raised its spike-covered mace above its massive head, apparently trying to do the same as its miniature version had tried to do against Squall. 

Selphie closed her eyes and gave a shuddered sob as the beast's large hand began to make its descend. But it never hit. Instead, Selphie heard an earsplitting crack and an enraged cry come from the attacking beast. She opened her eyes and saw, through her tears, Quistis standing about 7 feet away, her whip's end entangled around the beast's swinging arm. The mace fell from the trapped arm and landed to the ground with a sparking clash of medal striking stone.

Quistis yanked severely on the handle, dragging the bull a half a step toward her. The barbed end bore painfully into the creatures arms, enraging it further. Quistis knew what this had meant by saving Selphie's life. She would have died anyway, why not guarantee your way into heaven while your at it? She almost smiled to herself and the fiend to another step toward her. She could see its features clearly now in the torch's light. It had the head of the bull, only saber fangs jutted out from the lower jaw, capturing themselves in the smaller fangs of the upper jaw. Two humongous horns were gracefully, yet threateningly placed on either side of its scalp, curving in and framing the whole head. It eyes were captivating, dark and intelligent, having the quality no mere animal could ever possess. They also held rage and true hatred, suggested by its gapping and foaming maw.

The bull came up close to Quistis, close enough to where she could almost feel its aggressive aura - tormented and demanding. And, as if in victory, it made a great intake of breath, open its burly maw, and.....sounded a gunshot. The lifeless body fell brutally to the stone ground, blood trickling steadily from a bullet wound on its back. 

Quistis and Selphie, still in the midst of shock, looked up at Irvine with glassy eyes. The cowboy stood near a wall in the chamber, smoke swarming out of his shotgun's barrel. Lowering it to his side, he sighing deeply and looked up at Selphie and Quistis.

"Those," he gestured calmly to the two dead carcasses that littered the ground with their life's blood, "would be the Brothers - two minotaurs serving as this temple's king's Guardian Forces. Even after his death, they loyally serve his Majesty." Irvine looked around and sighed sadly. "Well," he looked up, "shall we be on our way?"

*************************************************************

My first battle scene. Not really _that_ bad, was it? Please, please R+R!!!!! (Thank you to my few, yet faithful reviewers!!)


	5. Betting My Love

Disclaimer: We all know what I'm suppose to put here....and I wouldn't take up this space if I didn't have to. But I DON'T have to. I just don't want to be sued. So basically all I'm trying to say is that I don't own anything that rightfully belongs to Squaresoft. 

*************************************************************

Chapter 5: Betting My Love

Only five people sat in the train station that day - a family of four and Rinoa. The latter squirmed impatiently in her seat and watched the rain fall steadily outside the glass windows. A silence filled the room and was only broken by the small whimper of a child. Rinoa looked over at the infant, who was tugging on his mother's blouse and had eyes full of tears. Looking down, the mother smiled sweetly and, after taking the child in her arms, began rocking it gently. As she swayed, she began to hum an old song Rinoa recognized as one of her own childhood lullabies. The baby murmured a few words of gibberish, then nestled closer into the mother's cradling arms, resting peacefully. 

A small smile crossed Rinoa's lips, some of it caused by the warmth of the mother's singing, and some of it caused by jealously of the comforted child. Sure, her mother used to do the same thing to her, but she wished she had been old enough to remember those precious moments. Now she would never feel the reassuring hug of a mother as she encircled you in her loving embrace, or the love so deep that her first thoughts were of her child. All she had now was a father so far busy with other matters that the most caring actions he made towards her were small pecks on the forehead and a rush out the door.

Rinoa's smile quickly faded as her mind tracked back to the early memories of her mother. She remembered how beautiful her mother was, and how on long night's she would dream of growing up to look just like her. She remembered how divine her mother's voice was when she sang to her and soothed all that heard. She remembered not much more than that, besides what her father had told her.

Now, watching this small child being bathed in motherly love, Rinoa envied the thought that this child would grow up, always remembering the treasured years spent in his mother's loving care. But Rinoa, even from a young age, firmly resolved herself to keep her spirits high, even during those first hard years without a mother's guidance. As long as she succeeded, her mother would be proud of her.

A light tapping on Rinoa's leg woke her from her day dreaming. The other child, a boy that looked about five or six, looked curiously up at her with wondering eyes. 

"Hi!" the boy piped. 

"Hello," replied Rinoa with a warm smile. 

"We're goin' ta Timber! It's for my dad's birthday present!" he stated proudly, but suddenly cringed and turned to see if his dad had heard him. Apparently not, for the father was snoring noisily from the seat next to his wife. Then the boy looked back at Rinoa and cocked his head slightly to one side. "Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to Timber, too," she said. The boy smiled and opened his mouth, about to say something, but Rinoa didn't notice. "From there, once I meet up with some friends of mine, I'm taking another train to Fisherman's Horizon." Rinoa beamed down at the boy. "This is my present to myself-"

Rinoa stopped short, suddenly studying the boy with concern. His face had drained all color and his eyes were wide with shock. His lower lip quivered and moved slightly, as if at a loss for words. Then a flush of red rushed back into his young face. "Bu-but it's so pretty!" the boy seemed to protest.

"What is, sweetheart?" Rinoa asked, confused.

"Fi-Fish-Fisherman's Horizon!" The boy's eyes filled with tears. "My momma's be-been there and to-told me so!"

Rinoa frowned. "Yes, I know. A lot of people claim it to be the most-"

"Why are you going there?!" the boy cut her off. 

Rinoa's frown deepened. She studied the boy for a moment, trying to find a way to calm him, but realized that she couldn't, seeing as how the child wouldn't let her talk. Then, as she was about to say something in reply to the boy's anger, he was dragged off by his recently awakened father. The frustrated child looked back at her with angry, yet sorrowful eyes, tears streaming down his pallid face.

The confused Rinoa swallowed and glanced up, catching the questioning eye of the mother. She shrugged helplessly and received a nod from uneasy parent. The mother's look of worry turned to understanding when her son was brought over to her. She looked up again at Rinoa, sitting across from her.

"I'm terrible sorry if my boy has caused you any distress," she apologized, gazing lovingly at her son. "His emotions get out of hand sometimes. Please forgive him and anything he has told you."

Rinoa nodded wordlessly, twisting her black hair through her fingers. She leaned back in her plastic seat, welcoming the support it gave, even though the plastic was painfully hard. 

For the rest of the time Rinoa sat huddled in her chair and avoided the glances by the strange boy. A deep sigh escaped her dry lips when the train pulled into station and her boarding was called. She rushed ahead of the accompanying family and was even more relieved to find many single seats available for her concealment from that child. But just as she sat down by and elderly many, she suddenly inquired her thoughts.

Why am I running from a mere child? What can he do to me? What does he know of the world?' Rinoa suddenly felt her heart sink. What do _I_ know of the world? Geez, I've spent nearly my whole life cooped up in that stupid house with my boring father that five year olds know more about what's outside than I do! That's pretty sad, Rinoa.' She laughed softly at her foolishness, but checked herself when the old timer next to her began to stir.

The train ride to Timber passed in silence and peace, causing most of the train's passengers to fall asleep. Rinoa saw no more of the family or its boy. For this she was still thankful, not wanting to have to deal with the aberrant looks. 

By the time the last hour of travel came to a halt, Rinoa was wandering off into slumber. The old man trying to squeeze past her legs in the aisle brought her to full consciousness. After blinking away any more thoughts of sleep or little boys, Rinoa got up herself and headed for the exit with her bag. 

Once out in the cramped station, Rinoa hurried with more haste to the outside. Now free of the clamminess, noises, and bad breath, the eager girl took a moment to enjoy her surroundings. It was shortly after dusk and the stars were just coming out to compete with the moon's shine. Not a cloud of rain was in view, except for the few wisps of streaking puff here and there. The air was cool and refreshing against her pale face and a breeze played with the end of her long skirt. Once more she hurried down the steps that led into the restful town. 

A few people still roamed the streets at this late hour while Rinoa was heading toward the park. And even though she had been taught all her life to be wary of these people in particular, Rinoa trusted this peaceful atmosphere, unlike her feelings toward her native city. Everyone she passed either politely ignored her or smiled kindly. She was more than happy to be back in Timber and would have been more than jubilant to stay here forever. 

It was about 9:00 when Rinoa finally came in sight of a familiar bench in the Timber Park. A man was slumped in it, most likely asleep. In his arms rested a medium sized dog, who, by the the looks of it, was forcefully tolerating the man's weight. Rinoa smiled to herself, knowing exactly how to make her entrance. 

Sneaking up about twenty feet from them, she kneeled in the grass, making short whistles with her tongue and teeth. The dog instantly reacted, turing the man over into the ground and soaring over to the source of whistling. Rinoa burst into tears of laughter at the sight of her good friend face down in the grass, still asleep. She caught the excited dog in her arms, now crying out of joy from the familiar feeling of the soft and comforting fur her head was buried in. The animal stood and supported the girl's leaning, just as mirthful.

Finally, after a moment's joy with her beloved dog, Rinoa skipped up to the over turned man. Pushing him over so he was face up, Rinoa was pleased to note he wasn't hurt, but seemed almost more relieved that the ground wasn't either. She shook his shoulders and lightly slapped his round face.

"Zone, Zone!" Rinoa was becoming a little frustrated. "ZONE!!"

The man shot straight up, nearly knocking Rinoa off her feet. His eyes widened in surprise and he was momentarily stupefied at the sight of the dog, Angelo, staring at him curiously. 

"Hello?" the slightly startled girl at his side asked, waving a hand in front of his terror-stricken face. He turned to see a familiar face looking at him in the same manner as the dog. He blinked, looked again, and coughed in laughing joy. 

"Rin! It really is you! I didn't think you'd make it!" Zone waved his arms while trying to stand up. He then helped Rinoa to her feet, gasping in shock. "Look how you've grown! What's it been? Eight, nine years?"

"Three."

"But its really you!" Zone laughed, jumping up and down. 

"Yep! I've really missed you guys - hey, wait a minute...where's Watts?" Concern filled her voice.

Zone waved it off. "Ah, he's just at your house, waiting for you. We had a bet on where you'd show up at first...and _I _won!"

"Oh? So now you're making bets on me?" Rinoa put her hands on hips.

Zone's smile twisted from being triumphant to sheepish. "C'mon, its late. We'll pick up Watt's on the way to my house."

______________ 

"How long before you're on the boat to FH?" 

"In about a week. You didn't think I wouldn't spend time with you two geeks, did you?" Rinoa replied to Watt's questioning.

"Well who know with that father of yours," helped Zone.

Rinoa scowled and turned to face Zone. "I'd really appreciate it if we didn't discuss my family matters. Besides, he probably doesn't even realize I'm gone. The maid'll find out sooner than him...." Rinoa absently stroked Angelo's silky ears.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Zone trailed off.

"So princess," mocked Watts from earlier days, "is there yet a prince for you to throw down your hair to?" Watts batted his eyes.

Rinoa, rolling her own, replied sarcastically, "No, but I _have_ seen a few peasant girls suitable for yourself."

"Seriously, Rinoa," interrupted Zone, "there must be someone in that pretty little head of yours that keeps you sane during the long hours of life."

Rinoa's eyes narrowed as she watched both her friends smile smugly and wait for her honest reply. She surprised herself when her thoughts suddenly raced back to the moment that gorgeous stranger had helped her escape. She could visualize everything about him: his freely arranged hair, his deep blue gaze, his strong grip, his toned body, his....

"Helllooo? Princess?" 

Rinoa was suddenly ripped from her pleasant thoughts and thrown into harsh reality. "What? Oh, well....uh....there is this one guy-"

"I knew it!" trumpeted Zone. He shifted his gaze to Watts with boastful eyes. Watts mumbled something inaudible and handed yet another twenty over to Zone.

Rinoa gasped. "You're both still betting on me! I don't believe you guys! Especially considering the topic!"

Zone and Watts laughed heartily at Rinoa's reaction. "Just a little fun, Rin!" Protested Watts, putting up his hands defensively.

Zone, still chuckling, said, "So, more about this guy...."

Rinoa flushed and regretted saying anything to begin with. But she knew that these two could easily make her life a living hell if she didn't give them something to feed off of. "Its nothing, really. I probably won't even see him again..." Her eyes became glazed, her thoughts traveling off again. "But it was worth seeing him at least once. Everything I can remember about him in those five minutes is just... just...." She once again could see his features. She vividly remembered his smooth face, his curved lower lip, his sloped nose, and those...those ostentatious eyes. 

A warmth on Rinoa's hand once again released her grip on desire. Looking down, she saw Angelo licking her hand. Patting the dog's smooth fur, she looked back up at Zone and Watts. Zone was on the verge of laughing again, while Watts had one eyebrow arched at her.

"Well," he said formally, trying to act professional. "Its only obvious that you're obsessed...judging by how you keep dazing out like that."

"Yeah," came Zone, "we won't press you anymore for fear we might hear something we don't wanna hear."Rinoa's curved face flushed deep red, putting her under the influence of a cherry. "Yeah, well... whatever," was a she could say without striking them both. "Its getting late and I had better start getting home-"

"You mean the attachment to our house that you never pay for?" asked Watts.

"You two make enough money off each other!" she stormed. "I'll see you both tomorrow at 7:00 sharp!" Her piercing gaze swept across the room. Then she added daintily, "By the princess' orders." With that, she called her dog, and walked to the house next door.

_______

Rinoa spent most of her week in Timber enjoying the company of Zone, Watts, and Angelo. A couple times she ran into some other friends, but she tried her best to keep low. She didn't think anyone would recognize her in such a small and quiet town. Most of its residents had not a clue about politics. For this she was immensely grateful. 

When the morning of the last day of her visit came to, she was bitterly sobbing over Watts and Zone's shoulders. She promised to keep in touch and write often, for what else could she do for such trustworthy friends while having a strict father? More than enough times she offered to take them along with her to FH, but both flinched at the fact of water travel. And Angelo, for as much and Rinoa loved her, would only be a nuisance on the boat. 

Farewell at the dock was filled with more of the departing girl's tears. 

"Geez Rin, cry any more and you'll flood the boats. We'll see you on your way back, so its not farewell just yet."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Rinoa's lower lip quivered fiercely and she once more was taken over by streaming tears.

__________

The trip to Fisherman's Horizon was nauseating. Rinoa, more than once, had to lean over the boat's rails. She was miserable without her friends and once regretted seeing them again in the first place. She immediately banished the thought and tried to look at the bright side. She was heading to one of Gia's most beautiful cities. She would have a great time on this escape' vacation. She almost began to enjoy the thought when another entered her mind, strangling the pleasant ones.

What had that boy meant by what he told her? It made no sense at all. Why was she even bothering over it? It only made her headache worse than it was. 

All of her doubtful thoughts were killed when the boat pulled into dock. Rinoa's brown eyes sparkled at the sight. The city was lavished in small shops, divine sculptures, laughing people, windmills, and structures yet to be described. Over all other buildings stood one that towered above the rest. From the outside it would appear as a monstrous auditorium, its brilliance outshining everything around it. 

Rinoa wondered dreamily what the inside looked like. She walked down the many piers of the dock, before she was walking the wondrous piers of the city itself. She itched to look in any one of the persuading shops, just to see what it was like. But she was determined to first find the hotel before dark.

She hadn't made any wrong turns, but by the time Rinoa reached her hotel, it was near dusk. Before she checked in, she wondered eagerly what the city looked like at night, compared to this afternoon. She hurried and put her bag in her room and rushed back out to enjoy the splendor of the city.

*************************************************************

I figured it was time to see what Rinoa was up to. (Even though you can never have too much Squall....) Please R+R!!!!!!!!


	6. Flight One and Counting

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft. But I assure you, when I rule the world, IT WILL BE MINE!!!!

^_^ Sorry readers for taking so long to post this chapter. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen and I knew how to end it....but none of that matters if you can't start it. I've also been busy studying Japanese. Well, that's my problem, not yours. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

***************************************************************************

Chapter 6: Flight One and Counting

The color was indistinguishable, so grotesque it was. Just the brilliance alone was so great it was expressed as dull. And the smell. All descriptions of the smell could never be called upon. It was wonderfully natural, yet artificial, it was clean, yet unsanitary, it was addictive, yet repulsive. It was freezing to touch, yet you shied away from the searing heat. The texture was smooth and soft, but you would retrieve you're hand bleeding. And with this, you would cover you're ears from the piercing screams, yet be drawn to the symphony it constructed.

Contaminated. That's all that could be defined of it. Sickly, fatal, unheard-of contamination. And it strived in her mind - bubbling and boiling. Escape only meant capture and yielding only meant torment. The consumption it performed on her drove away sanity and brought forth the terror of bewilderment. Nothing at all seemed to make sense, yet order was its demeanor. It found its way along her soul, wrapping her in its venom and poisoning her with its web. And just as the beach is swallowed up by the oncoming tidal wave, Rinoa was absorbed into the chaos.

Then, just as control was slowly ebbed away, a presence came. It was difficult to describe who or what seemed to be approaching, but the confusion parted, leaving a clear path of placidness in its wake. The coils around Rinoa loosened and became weak the closer it came, leaving her limp in its grasp. Slowly, she raised her eyes, transfixed by the image before her. A figure stood a little ways from her, seemingly studying this predicament. Nothing could be made of it, for a light brighter than the purest white enclosed the figure. The silhouette looked male: broad shoulders, large hands, thin waist....but all fine details were impossible.

An aura was about him, drifting slowly off into the still-present tumult. Nearby creatures cried in protest, but backed off as the drifting clouds of pearl neared. Rinoa could feel the aura herself, even at the distance at which she lie. Wisps of it passed by her face, caressing her flesh softly. It had an eerie warmth about it and she shuddered involuntarily. 

Again, the figure began to approach. With each step it took, the aura became thicker and more distinct. The warmth of it became more intense at the closer range, too. The man stopped before her and Rinoa sat at his feet with her head bowed, too weak block the heat radiating from him. He knelt in front of her and carefully touched her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his own. Rinoa saw, through half lidded eyes, only the whiteness. His fingers burned into her flesh and caused her to choke out in pain. Still, he kept his grip on her and leaned in closer to her fatigued face. Now only a hair's breadth away, he whispered with a fiery breath to her:

"Do not be scared. As long as I am here with you, your own mind cannot harm you." The man gestured to the turmoil bubbling at the bay of his light. 

Rinoa seemed not to hear the man, or sense much else besides the pain of his closeness. Then, going beyond all of her limits to resist, the figure embraced her tightly, rendering her unconscious.

______________

Rinoa awoke as hot as she had been in her dream. Raven hair was plastered to her face and she had to pull it out of her eyes to see where she was. Her fear and confusion slowly flushed out of her head, just as the calming of a storm and the receding currents of thrashing waves. Her mind was full of so many thoughts, yet she dimly remembered what she had experienced not five minutes before. Rinoa sighed in relief when she familiarized herself with the hotel room. 

She spent most of that morning basking in the luxury of a refreshing shower and sorting out things to wear. Fifteen short of the hour at noon, she hurried down to the lobby in denim shorts and a blue t-shirt. 

Upon reaching the last step, she stopped and frowned. Not a soul was in sight. Everything seemed to be deserted, from the small cafeteria to the check-in desk. Rinoa had been in Fisherman's Horizon for a week at least and had yet to see this five star hotel empty like this. 

That's creepy. Maybe something's going on outside...' she hurried out the door.

Outside the sun was bright and hot, shining down upon the famous city and Rinoa. The streets were deprived of life and the silence was frightening. The air was heavy and weighted down upon the ground, leaving a strange scent wafting through the air. Rinoa was suddenly reminded of her dream and cringed. To go back indoors was suddenly tempting, but being alone sounded worse. So Rinoa reluctantly began searching the streets.

The sun was becoming hotter and sweat trickled down the girl's nose. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and took a seat at a nearby bench. Rinoa, looking back at how much she had traversed and how much was left, suddenly regretted the city being so large. 

Damn its hot! Alright, girl, the train station is up ahead only a half a block...you can do this. There's bound to be someone up there!' Rinoa again looked up the street and noted the heat waves rising from the cement. Maybe there'll be something to drink there too.' With a new found objective, she hoisted herself off the torrid bench and began making her way toward the station. 

The distant sounds of shouting caused Rinoa to refrain from continuing. Stealthily, she crept being a couple of trash cans and watched the struggle up ahead. She could dimly see, through the haze that had gathered, a group of people thrashing about near the tracks. Taking advantage of the distraction, she moved closer to get a better understanding of the situation. 

It was a lady who looked about the same age as Rinoa. There were other people, too....though all of them were in bright suits and had some sort of mask on. One of them was attempting to wrestle down the girl and take her captive. The others seemed uninterested, but instead were going into nearby houses and dragging out.......bodies!

Rinoa gave a short cry and stubbled back. Not believing herself or her eyes, Rinoa looked once more from her hiding place. Again, she saw the same: dead bodies being dragged out of houses and piled in the middle of the street. Rinoa suddenly felt sick as she noted the discolored skin of the bloated corpses. They had turned an ugly yellowish green. 

Gladly turning her attention back to the restraining girl, Rinoa watched as the masked man threw his arm around her face. Rinoa was almost compelled to help, but restrained herself from being noticed. Meanwhile, the girl had bitten the arm, which released, giving her enough room to throw her elbow forcefully into the guy's helmet. He was knocked senseless for a moment, but the moment was all the girl needed. She made a mad dash in Rinoa's direction and passed by without notice.

Rinoa, in a state of confusion, watched as the dizzy man shrugged and turned back to more serious matters. 

Making sure the coast was clear, she then darted after the escaped girl, taking enough effort not to look back at the bodies. 

____________

Not fifteen minutes later, Rinoa came across the girl in a shaded doorway. Her face was swollen and red and her chest heaving for breath. At the sight of another person approaching, she was on her feet with clenched fists. 

"Hey, wow!" Rinoa stumbled back a step. "I'm not with them. I just wanna know what's going on. You seem to be the only one within miles who isn't wearing a mask or....dead."

The girl closed her eyes and sank back to the ground. She wiped away sweat and smoothed down her ruffled brown hair. Then, looking up at Rinoa with appeasement, she motioned for her to take a seat. Reluctantly, Rinoa obeyed, kneeling in the shade by the prostrate one. 

"I don't know who they are," explained the brunette. " Just as you, I was confused. I saw them earlier this morning and went to one to ask the situation here. But, damn, you should have seen that man's face when he saw me! It was kinda like," she paused for breath. "You know, like when you see the walking dead. I understood why when I looked over his shoulder. There were other uniformed people dragging--"

"Yes, I know, I saw it," interrupted Rinoa. "Please, everything besides that."

"Sorry. Well anyway, the guy told me to follow him over to their vans, and I was like No way!' after seeing... you know. I told him to explain first, but he insisted that I follow him. So I freaked....and I suppose he did, too..."

"Yeah, I was watching and I saw you fighting that guy. Why did he want you so much?"

The brunette shrugged helplessly. "Hell if I know. But as soon as he jumped at me like that.....all I wanted to do was escape. He didn't want me to, I suppose, but...." she looked down the street. "Looks like he doesn't care anymore."

"Well at least I'm not alone in this. I'm Rinoa Heartilly," Rinoa offered her hand.

The other girl blinked. "The daughter of Deling's president?" She read the sudden regret in Rinoa's expression. "Oh! Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." Then, taking Rinoa's outstretched hand, she gaily stated, "I'm Ellone Leonhart. Nice to meet you!"

_____________

The two girls spent nearly an hour discussing matters beneath the doorway. The conversation was pleasant, until it occurred to them the sun was not beating down so hard. Both gasped as they looked up, noticing the smoke that blocked out most of the light. 

"What the--"

"The bodies," whispered Ellone, almost to herself. 

"What about them?"

"Well this smoke seems to be caused by some sort of inferno, so my guess is..."

"They're burning the bodies?!"

"Isn't it obvious yet? Didn't you see those people? All discolored and stuff?"

Rinoa stared off into the distance, pondering. Then, "Yeah, but what do mean?"

"Disease. A plague must of hit here a few days ago. It..." Ellone paused, her face deathly pale. "It must have killed the whole city last night. Those people with the masks.....They're going to burn the whole city!!"

"Plagues can do that?!?"

"Didn't you pay attention in science class?"

"Yeah, but...." Rinoa suddenly turned thoughtful. "Wait...I was here for over a week! Surely I must've--"

"Come on!" Ellone pulled herself and Rinoa off the ground. "I know how to get out of here!"

Rinoa eagerly followed Ellone down the streets, through the alleys, over the docks, and through parts Rinoa had not been to yet. Finally, exhausted and tripping, Ellone hesitated at a corner. 

"How...much...farther?" Inquired the haggard Rinoa. 

"Not much. Just over there and down a flight of stairs. My ride's waiting there."

"Your ride? You've been chauffeured? There are more people?"

"Uhh...not quite. But its a quick way out."

Ellone led Rinoa the rest of the way to the stairs. Rinoa was shocked when she was brought to the colossal auditorium she had dreamed about entering before. Now she hesitated, looking up close at this glorious structure for the first and last time. A tugging on her arm brought her back to her senses.

Once down the stairs and into the heart of the auditorium, they weren't far from the mayor's house. When passing the small house, Rinoa's breath caught in her throat at the thought of these people going to bed expecting to see a new morning. Now, lifeless corpses have taken their place.

Directing her thoughts elsewhere, Rinoa was in awe when they turned the bend. A massive ship in scarlet hue was settled peacefully behind the mayor's house. The young woman's imagination had never reached such wondrous thoughts before. The metallic ship was shaped somewhat like a dragon and reflected against the blazing sun, which was now not covered by so much smoke and ash. Artillery of every kind lined the outside of the ship, also disguised as the flame-breathing creature. Rinoa wondered vaguely if it really did breath fire. 

Coming closer, Rinoa was brought to the reality of its size. From a distance it was large. Up close it was monstrous. Fine details were molded into every layer and famous dates were printed onto the sides. In large letters, upon one of the engine shell, read Ragnarok'.

"This is my first car, how about you?" Ellone was amused by the emotion Rinoa was displaying.

"Its...ah....wow. And I thought a my Jag was an expensive ride!"

"Come on, you haven't been inside yet."

_______________

"So how did you end up with this thing anyway?"

Rinoa seated herself in a heavily cushioned chair. She watched as Ellone pushed buttons here and there, meddled with the controls in the cockpit. 

"Actually, its quite a complicated story." She replied through button pushing and typing.

The ship gave a sharp and sudden lurch, forcing Rinoa to grab the armrest for support. Ellone came to sit next to her.

"Now just sit back and enjoy the ride!" Ellone winked and put her feet up across from her as the ship began rising into the air. "Now this is a little secret between you and me."

Rinoa nodded earnestly.

"Well, when I was little, my mother died and my father moved away to Esthar. I lived with my little brother for sometime, but when I was about thirteen, Esthar soldiers captured me and took me away to their continent. Now get this: my father was made president of Esthar three years before my arrival. For eight years, I was tested on and studied....and my father was oblivious to it all!!"

"Wait, you were tested and studied? What for?"

Ellone shrugged. "I dunno. The head guy of the lab, Dr. Odine, never wanted me to ever know. Besides," she added with a chuckle, "if he ever did tell me, I don't think I would be able to understand him. Anyway, I went to a private school and met a few other kids, but each night I went through painful examinations and slept in a cell-type room. 

"Well, like I said, I was there for eight years. Like you could imagine, I was getting tired of it. So here's the catch: Esthar is the city of the future' and all, so they store these puppies there for trips out of orbit and stuff. Now me being the eavesdropper that I am, I eventually learned where they kept these and how to work them. Alone with that, of course, my cell wasn't hard to ditch.

"So one night, not long ago, I escaped and took one of their Ragnarok!" She spread her arms wide, demonstrating the events. 

"You know," Rinoa said, "your life and mine don't sound too far different. Even considering we're both the presidents' daughters!"

"Yeah, that's true."

"So how did you end up in FH anyway?"

"On leaving, my first objective was to find my brother. He's a SeeD of Balamb I was told, so I was going to go visit him. Well, first considering I'd be caught if I went to Balamb, I decided differently. Probably for the same reasons as yourself, I went to FH. Besides, SeeDs are sent all over the world. Who knows, he could've been at FH...." Ellone's voice suddenly dropped and a tear ran silently down her cheek. 

It was silent for a long time before Rinoa said, "I wish I could have been a SeeD. All I want is to see the whole world! There's so much to discover in Gia; so many places. I'm sure your brother wasn't there, considering the chances of him being _anywhere_ else. Plus, there was nothing wrong with FH that would need a SeeD, well besides now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should just forget about that whole incident."

Changing the subject, Rinoa added, "Where are we headed?"

Ellone grinned."My hometown, Winhill."

****************************************************************************************

Sorry again for the wait. I'm really having fun writing this....even though I don't get many reviews. I hope all my readers out there have as much fun reading it! Please R+R !!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Jellyfish

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIIIdoesn't belong to me or any of my minions. It belongs to Squaresoft and their minions.

*_; I've been terribly lazy and haven't updated this in soooooo long. Heh heh. Sorry!! ;_*

*******************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 7: Jellyfish

The clapping of heavy boots rang down the long, empty hallway. Mud and debris were left after each step, ruining the appearance of crystal clean'. Attached to these messy boots was a fair sized man, dressed in bright orange. In one hand he carried a gas mask, while in the other he caressed his bruised forehead. Oaths were sworn as he approached a small door located at the end of the hall. It was the only door in this side of the building, yet the common passerby would have been tricked by its camouflaging costume. 

Grasping the handle, the man swung the door open forcefully, nearly throwing it off its hinges. An elderly man sat in the corner patiently observing the man, as if already expecting his entrance. The old man wore bright, folded robes and a broad collar circled his skinny neck. Wrinkles sagged under his wise eyes an gathered under his small, jutted chin. 

"Yes?" the older one inquired. 

Shifting from one foot to the other, the young man uncomfortable scratched his head and licked his cracked lips. "Umm, well, we found the girl -"

"Zat iz great newz! Where iz she?"

"But she escaped," the man paused, catching the angry glare of the old man sitting across from him. "It was chaos out there and I was never warned she could bite like a tiger!"

"Well what did you expect?! Of course choaz would follow zat girl!Where did she go?"

"We're not sure, but the Ragnarok was spotted at our arrival, so we know she has means of transportation. Its possible that her destination is to Balamb Island."

"No, no, za girl iz too smart for such nonsense." Robes fluttered when the old man waved off the girl's possible ignorance. "But I'm not sure she makes az good of choicez az she could. Most likely she iz located at Winhill. Search for za girl there!"

"Yes Doctor," saluted the younger man. And after tenderly touching his forehead again, he swiftly left the room, eager for revenge.

_________________

Squall luxuriously stretched out on the small bed, watching various fish swim high above him. He vaguely wondered how much business there would be if this research center were transformed into some sort of get-away resort. The place was a bit broken down and the beds weren't exactly the most comfortable, but the tropical paradise atmosphere gave him the feeling of being on vacation. 

Squall sighed. Vacation. Such a foreign word to him. His last vacation was some four years ago, before he was a SeeD. He'd meant to visit his sister in the two week break, but she was still being held by the Esthar government. 

Asudden rapping on Squall's door startled him. Before he could even blink again, Selphie came bouncing into the room, waving here arms around, shouting some sort of gibberish. 

"Mr. Irvine said he wants to talk to you because of something really really important and he needs to see you immediately... or maybe it wasn't important, but he still wanted to see you! Wait! It was important, but he doesn't care if you see him! No, maybe he said...." Selphie hesitated, thoughtful for a brief moment.

Squall took this rare chance of silence and escaped her rambling utterance. Quickly, he slipped outside into the hall and began his way up the many floors of the Deep Sea Research Center. Selphie followed more slowly, still searching her mind for the correct message. 

It wasn't long before Squall reached the main floor and found Irvine. This floor was much larger than the other floors, but was cramped by cause of a giant glowing tube in the center. All professional equipment was lined along the round room, beeping and buzzing as researchers studied. 

Irvine sat alone at a large desk. Placed about the table were the items retrieved from Tomb of the Unknown King. Placed right beneath his nose was a box of pure glory. Recently dissected from a large stone, this cube of diamond had been fossilized and preserved for years beyond count. An enigma of some sort had been etched into its glassy surface and was currently being studied. 

Squall approached nonchalantly and stood beside Irvine, arms crossed over his chest. "What did you want Irvine?" he snapped bitterly.

"Oh!" Irvine looked up from the valuable specimen and grinned broadly at Squall. "Didn't see you there, sorry. Ahem, well anyway, I asked you here for your own benefits, so stop frowning like that! 

"Get on with it!"

"Fine, geez. Well, I can see how wonderfully busy each of your days spent here are and I'm sure you've been enjoying yourself from day one," Irvine stated sarcastically. "So while you and your little follow-ups have been loitering around, I've been working hard in figuring this box-thingie out. Unfortunately, the more I discover, the more complicated the puzzle becomes. Seeing as how your weren't for this whole research trip' in the first place, I'm granting all of you a little break until further ado."

"But how do we-"

"_Just_ getting to that Mr. Leonhart. You'll be assigned four cell phones for you and each of your companions and I have a ferry taking you to a neighboring city of Timber. There, I have three cars pre-rented for all of you to do with as you wish. Just try not to blow them up or anything."

Squall raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Uhh, thank you.... I guess. But we're probably going to need five cell phones, considering there are five of us."

"Hmm, yes, you did catch onto that pretty quickly. Good commander skills. About that fifth one though, if its acceptable with you, I'd like to keep Mr. Almasy here for personal matters. I think I remember him from... uhh... somewhere and I'd like to see if he remembers me, too."

At this, Squall raised both eyebrows and smirked nefariously. "Go ahead and kill him if you like." 

"Yes, yes, we'll see." Irvine, winking, rose from his chair and rushed Squall out of the room. "Tell everyone and meet me on the surface level in two hours."

_____________

Names are suppose to mean something - signify a meaning. When given a name, you are represented by that meaning and held responsible to maintain that demeanor. Simple enough, yet a few still manage to defy their title. For example, the name Squall'. A violent windstorm and a calm, collected seventeen year old hardly seem to relate.

Knowing the theory of a name, a common person would call this incident a mistake throughout the universe; an error. But, as most common people are known for, the error is only seen, not felt. A shell' as some might call it. Interior differs and _always_ corresponds with a given name - whether its the parent-given name, or just a name that a person favors. The universe will never make a mistake, as many seem to argue, though fate twists and knots at every moment of life.

Squall is not alone in his name contrast. A small, deserted city lies some miles away from the busy Timber and appears dead. The name Bantam was given to it for purpose, honoring the strong spirited and spunky people that help keep the city thriving. The only vehicles here are three small rentals driven down from Timber. They wait patiently and unnoticed at the docks.

"Man, this is great! I'm goin' straight to Deling when we touch land!"

"Well, Zell, when you're deserted half way across the desert without gas, nobody's coming out to save you," sighed Quistis.

"Yeah, well, there's gotta be a station somewhere out there!"

"Ooh! Look, we're here!" shouted Selphie, chipper as ever.

Once off the ferry, and in sight of their cars, Squall walked ahead of the group, eager to get away first. He was relieved to see the keys already in the ignition, undisturbed by Bantam's inhabitance. Escape was nearly possible if Hyne had mercy. 

"Squallllll, wait up!!" Selphie ran to catch Squall. "Hey, what about the rest of us _Commander_?" 

"I don't know! Do what you want, all of you have a cell phone! Share the other two cars and only call me if its an emergency. Got that?!"

"Alrighty Groucho," the girl pouted. "Have fun visiting your sister!!"

Squall rolled his eyes, silently wondering how the blithe girl _always _knew everything. 

Whatever' was his only thought as he climbed into the car and sped off in the general direction of Winhill.

____________

"Seifer, a word with you please."

"And I need a few paragraphs with you, asshole!" spat Seifer across the room. 

Sighing, Irvine slowly began pacing Seifer's room. A chill ran throughout the room, yet the chill between the two men was biting. Irvine stopped a the glass wall, gazing dreamily out into the depths of ocean oblivion. Blue reflections of water danced across the metal floor, flowing over every inch except the dark corner Seifer sat within. 

"You let them go and you leave me here to rot in your damn lab!" Seifer slammed his fist upon the steel wall. "What the hell's your problem?!" 

Still observing the outside, Irvine smiled slightly at Seifer's reaction. "They all look alike."

"What?"

Irvine gestured to the creatures of the ocean. "The fish, of course. Well, sure they all have unique features and different patterns, but how many people know each distinct species of fish and their characteristics?"

"What's your point?"

"How many people can tell you that that fish over there is fatal to touch, or that that fish over there has the fastest growth rate. How many people know all scientific names for each family of fish?" He paused. "Well, are you going to answer me or just sit there with that stupid face?"

"How the hell should I know? My guess is nobody knows all of them!"

Irvine laughed softly and now turned to face Seifer. There was a wistful look deep within the archaeologist's eyes. "Ahh, but you do know. But you choose to lie. You know a great deal. More than the average person, I'd presume."

"Stop shitting with me!" Seifer stepped out from his corner, confronting Irvine.

"So much we have in common! Yet you would kill me right now if I revealed myself to you. I know who you are. I know as well as anyone who knows that jellyfish are poisonous. But you are disguised with gills and scales. Now you appear as a simple fish, swimming through the throng of the sea. Nobody notices you, you're like the rest; nothing _different_."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"But one flaw. You made one mistake and swam against the school. That's how I know who you are. I didn't admit it at first, I couldn't believe you still exist! But the more I denied, the more obvious it was!" From one of the many pockets hidden within Irvine's coat, he pulled out the small, diamond box. "You know what this is!"

Seifer stepped back, his eyes glazed slightly. "What?! No I don't! Get away from me!"

"Yes, you do know! It is designed from your people! Look! Look at the inscription!"

A flicker of acknowledgment flashed momentarily through Seifer's emerald eyes, sealing his doom to Irvine's interrogation. "I've never seen this kind of writing in my life!"

"No, not in this life! But you know!" Irvine advanced upon Seifer, sensing the blonde's sudden fear. "Read it!Solve it! Open this box! You knew what we were searching for in the Tomb of the Unknown King!In the fork you traveled left - in the correct direction of this artifact! You weren't there when we fought Minotaur, but instead you were waiting for us by this!" He shoved the box in Seifer's face. "You thought you made it by slyly, I made no notice towards you then, but I know now! You know! Tell me!"

Seifer, from being suddenly panicked, began to laugh softly. At first barely audible, it grew louder and louder until it was almost psychotic. Pushing Irvine out of his face, he snatched the diamond box and examined it closely. "Wait, now that I have a good look at it, this writing does seem a little familiar. Actually, I think I can read it! What do you know? I was wrong!"

"What does it say? Solve it!"

Seifer grinned and began to laugh again. "Why? What's your big hurry? Is there a prize in the middle?" He sarcastically shook it near his ear. Then, tiring of this foolish game, he frowned at Irvine. "I think I'm ready to get rid these scales. How about you? I know who you are now. Why else would you be in some rush to open pandora's box? I'd tell you, I really would, but it isn't really your business, seeing as how it was my people who made it. I'm sorry, I'll guess you'll have to go back to studying fish."

Irvine stood some distance away from Seifer with a stoic face. His hands clenched and unclenched. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Seifer, but if your not sharing information, then I'm not sharing freedom." Without a second glance, Irvine turned his heel and left the room, locking it behind him. 

Too late to change fate's bending turns, Seifer sprang to the door as the lock clicked. "Shit!" He cursed as the gem was hurled across the room and into the wall. 

________________

Evening crimson bathed Winhill in bloody light when Squall pulled up the dusty road. In a mad dash, he escaped the confines of his car and ran into the destroyed town. Houses and shops lay crumbled and sprawled across paths. Clouds of dust gathered above and around the broken shards of buildings, barely permitting light through. 

"No," he whispered to himself.

Squall ran down the long dirt road in a confused frenzy, tripping and choking out sobs as he went. Occasionally he'd catch a glimpse of a limb or body part hanging out of a pile of rubble. Each one he searched, unsuccessful in finding Ellone. The house he and her had once dwelt in lay at the end of his path, a half a mile away from where he stood. He stopped and was afraid to go any further. Afraid of what he'd find and who he'd see. But the cruelty of unsatiated curiosity drove him on, seeking the truth and the answer he didn't want to know. 

As he ran he breathed the polluted air and tasted death. He coughed and sputtered, blood forming on the brim of his lips. Tears streaked dirty paths down his cheeks and jaw. At times he would fall and crumble to the ground, making low, agonizing moans. But he would get back up, despair the only thing driving him on, and run. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he caught a glimpse of where his house should have been - and what he expected to be demolished to a mere rubble. Yet what he saw filled him with hope and supreme joy. His house, one of the oldest in the whole town, was the only one left standing. Around it the other buildings were shattered and broken, but absolutely nothing had touched his home - almost as if a veil from heaven had been dropped upon it. He was too shocked to question the miracle. 

He ran now with tears of bliss and tripped because he didn't particularly care. Upon reaching the door, he stopped for breath and took the time to wipe the dirt from his black attire. Still sobbing lightly, he entered and was free of the stench of decay. 

"Ellone!" he shouted. "Ellone!" 

Squall searched and ran throughout the house - the bedroom, bathroom, front room, backyard, kitchen, and family room. No one. 

"ELLONE!" he screamed desperately. 

Maybe she's not here. Maybe she's still at Esthar. Maybe she had to be kept longer and she's not here yet.' Squall tried to reason with himself, but he shuddered and his lower lip began to quiver. 

Wait! The guest room!'

Sprinting, Squall was in his childhood room in less than a second. His breath caught in his throat. A girl was curled in a ball atop the mattress, thin sheets spread over her. 

Ellone!' was his first thought. But after a moment, he realized it was someone else. He approached cautiously and kneeled before the bed. 

The young girl was faced towards him, her face hidden behind long black hair. Carefully moving the locks aside, Squall gasped and fell back. It was the girl he met at Deling!

****************************************************************************************

Lots of stuff and clues happening in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Promise Me

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy VIII. I own a dog. We've come upon agreement. 

^_^ Updated rather quickly this time. Dunno why. Plenty of inspiration, I guess. Inspiration from school, inspiration from home, and inspiration from pure, untouched boredom. A little more Squall/Rinoa in this chapter..... sort of. ^_^

*************************************************************

Chapter 8: Promise Me

Her eyes fluttered open reposefully, having just slept many hours. A light film glazed the brown irises and she was forced to blink several times to focus her vision. Her body, still at rest, lay peacefully sprawled out on the small bed. She paused and took her time to rethink where she was. Time was not a pressuring matter - her surroundings appeared docile enough. The room was quiet and still, allowing her the moment to get accustomed to Ellone's room again. 

Smiling to herself comfortably, Rinoa arose from the bed slowly and stretched in a cat-like manner, letting a soft sigh escape her rosy lips. No clock scored her rest and she could have been slumbering a century for all she knew. Sitting again, she grabbed a nearby brush and began grooming her tangled, raven hair. Her thoughts wondered off into the back of her mind, trying to grasp again the dreams that had so casually slipped by. 

Rinoa was unsuccessful in remembering her matin thoughts and strolled out of the room. She was accustomed now to the small house, having been located here for a week at least. The small hall she walked down reminded her of family. Framed pictures of children and relatives covered almost the whole wall, flooding lost memories throughout the abandonment. Earlier in her stay, Ellone had pointed out herself, her mother, and father. Even a few existed of her younger brother. The photos were old, proving the siblings to only appear about one and five years old. 

Thoughts of close families were pushed to the back of Rinoa's head as it dawned on her how empty the house felt. A strange absence floated about, wrapping the girl in its lonesome fingers. Normally Ellone would have been down the stairs either watching TV or making noise of some sort. If not in the house, she usually was gardening with the doors and windows open to the fresh breeze. Now there was only the awkward silence creeping around - accompanied by the senile smell of decay and rot. 

Curiously, Rinoa made her way down the short stair case, stepping firmly on each creaking step. 

"Ellone?" she meekly squeaked. No response sounded. Again, Rinoa called. "Ellone?" 

A rustling this time. Rinoa quickened her pace, suddenly wondering if Ellone had been injured. At the base of the stairs she halted and looked about. The cause of the sound had moved. 

"Ellone," she stated a bit more firmly this time. "Stop playing around. You're freaking me out." Another sound. The family room. The worry rising, Rinoa bound into the next room. 

A strong hand grabbed her mouth from behind, muffling her startled shriek. Another arm swung across her midriff, crushing her own arms helplessly to her sides. Gloved fingers dug painfully into the flesh of her face, bruises sure to result. 

"Where is she?" Hissed a voice dangerously into her ear. 

Rinoa struggled but the man's strength was beyond her own. Her other choice left her as well, for verbal communication meant either psychic ability or talking through a hand. Now at a bit of a loss, she surrendered and cowered as much as his grasp would allow her. 

"Where?!" the man demanded desperately, hurling her to the hard floor. 

Rinoa, in a state of panic and surprise, scrambled to her feet and dashed into the nearest room. To her relief she found herself in the kitchen. Her feet slipped across the slick floor as she rushed to the utensil drawer. A short, yet keen knife was drawn and ready when she turned to find the man in the doorway. 

Seeing her attacker, Rinoa let loose a shrill gasp. It was that guy who helped her back in Deling! Reading him quickly, she saw the same recognition in his eyes, yet a fury that had not been there before, had now possessed the cool blue exterior. 

"What did you do to her?!" Squall roared.

"Please," sobbed Rinoa from the other end of the room. Tears stained her face and blurred her vision. Her knuckles were drained white where she clutched the hilt of the cutting knife. "I don't know what you want. Leave me alone!"

Unable to contain the rage swelling within his soul, Squall lunged savagely at the terror- stricken girl. From her end, an aimless blow had been thrown, awarding her the awareness of tearing flesh. Crimson blood splattered across the tiled floor and marked the end of her blade. 

Rinoa blurted a few moaning screams and fell heavily to the floor. Squall, otherwise, was shocked by the abrupt strike. He angrily wiped the thick fluid from his forehead and between his eyes, though it did little to stop its flow. Now kneeling, he turned his attention back to Rinoa, a series of mixed feeling pouring from him just as the blood did his head. 

The girl was back against the corner of the wall struggling hopelessly to get at an even further distance. Her hair was mopped and plastered with his own blood from where she had pushed it out of her eyes. Her body trembled and she eyed from Squall to the dropped blade. 

Cautiously, Squall reached for the knife until he was easily able to slide it away from them both. Slowly he inched closer, untame displeasure replaced by pity and guilt. Rinoa gave short, jagged cries as he approached.

"C-calm down," was all he said, attempting to coax her out of the tremors she was experiencing. 

He was quickly loosing more and more blood and the lightness in his head was beginning to become more distinct. Careful not to make any sudden movements of his own, he reached out and tenderly touched her blood- crusted arm. 

That did it. Rinoa's breathing came up short at the contact and her wide eyes rolled back into her head. Squall was forced to catch the comatose girl's head before it hit the floor. 

__________________

Rinoa jumped up from her bed, panic sweeping over her. Reality slapped her and it was suddenly clear that she was back in Ellone's room. Terribly relieved, she sank back onto the old mattress. 

Stupid dreams,' was all that ran through her mind.

Repeating what she remembered of her latest dream, Rinoa reached for the brush located on the vanity. Running fingers lovingly through the black locks, she started and pulled her hand back. Dried crusts of blood rested in palm of her uncertain hand. Just as swiftly as the truth had been found, lies were revealed under its mask. It hadn't been a dream. 

Tears began to swell up in her red- ringed eyes again as she darted over to the door, hoping to prove herself wrong. But the knob wouldn't turn. It clicked short under her desperate grasp and she refused to believe that it was locked. 

"Help!" she cried against the wood, banging furiously. "Let me out! Please, help!"

Heavy footsteps.

Oh no, I didn't want him to hear me. Stupid, stupid girl!' Rinoa began pacing the room, looking everywhere for a place of possible escape. The steps were advancing quickly and before she knew it, Squall was in the doorway, a key in his hand. 

"Stay away from me, you creep!" Rinoa snapped, looking around for a sharp object.

"I took away all the things you could use as a weapon - you have a stronger swing than I anticipated." Squall gestured to the bandages lined from his forehead across to the left side of his nose.

Rinoa cringed as she noted the gaping wound they held together. "Please, just let me go. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Squall's stone expression had returned and it denied all expression. "I startled you and I was only asking for trouble. I should have controlled myself."

Rinoa, now sitting huddled on the bed, displayed a weary and untrustful expression. 

"Look, I only locked you in here because I needed to talk to you. I know as well as the next person that you weren't going to bid me farewell before you left. Please try to cooperate." Squall revealed some annoyance.

Jet hair fell over Rinoa's eyes and the caked blood in it was obvious. She let out a shuddered sigh and pulled her knees up to her chest. Rocking back and forth, she asked, "Where's Ellone?"

Squall's lips tightened, forming a thin line at his mouth. Though his eyes never flickered, it was clear he was frustrated in some way. Still standing in the doorway, he studied the filthy girl heaped on his bed. Her appearance was homely and ragged, hair disarranged and clothes torn in various places.

"Take a shower," he demanded more than asked. "And don't leave." He received no response. 

"Don't leave, girl!"

Life flashed sharply into the form on the bed. "Rinoa!"

"Fine. Don't leave, _Rinoa._ Promise me you won't leave." Again, no answer. "Promise me!"

Rinoa lightly began to sob behind the veil of grimy hair. "I promise..." she whispered.

_____________

Instant regret was the first feeling Squall experienced when Rinoa slowly descended the stairs. The shower had washed not only her hair and untidy appearance, but also implied her whole soul had been cleansed. She was clad in a floral skirt and white tank top, while her wet hair glistened in the TV's light. One might say her skin was on the pale side, but it suggested some sort of divine aura. It contrasted nicely with the deep darkness of the outside night.

Her head remained bowed until she had reached the couch in the family room. Squall sat across from her, glad to see she wasn't aware of his shocked face. 

"Umm...," Squall was at a bit of a loss for what to say - especially when what he really wanted to state was slightly inappropriate.

Rinoa glanced up quickly, but returned the gaze to her hands folded politely in her lap. "I-I really am sorry about.. about that, uh..." She looked back up at his wound. She shuttered as a flash back hit her instantaneously.

"Whatever. That's not what I wanted to ask you. Though it doesn't matter anymore - you don't know where Ellone is either."

Slightly shocked, Rinoa looked back up. 

"I was upset when I was looking for her and only found you. My emotions got out of hand and, uh, you know."

This time held Squall's stoic gaze steadily. "Are you from.... from Esthar?"

"What? No. Did they come here?" The anger returned in his voice and caused Rinoa to flinch. 

"Who are you then?"

Sighing, Squall rested his forehead in his palm, careful not to touch the cut. "I'm her brother, Squall. And who are you? When I first met you, you called yourself Casey."

"No, I lied. My real name's Rinoa. I'm the daughter of Deling's President. I did meet your sister, though. She brought me here to stay for a while because there was something up in FH. I don't know where she is now, though. Oh! She did mention that she was looking for you!"

The corners of Squall's mouth dropped, cracking the placid face for no more than a moment. He was thoughtful for a long time and stared blindly into space while arranging his thoughts. Suddenly, he stared intensely into Rinoa's chocolate eyes.

"Was Winhill intact when you arrived?"

Rinoa, a little confused, replied meekly, "Yeah."

"Well, when morning comes, don't expect to see it again."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno," Squall was surprising himself with how long he was sustaining a decent conversation. "But when I got here, the whole place was in ruins. This is the only standing building."

Rinoa curled up on the small couch and pondered while staring at the TV. "I feel like this is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Squall. Tomorrow I'll leave."

Squall, now at the guilty end of the pool, attempted to reply casually, "I'll drive you back to, uh, wherever it is you came from."

It was silent for a long, uncomfortable time, both Squall and Rinoa lost in their own thoughts. It was broken from a soft giggle in Rinoa's direction.

Squall looked up at her. "What?"

"You had fat cheeks as a kid."

****************************************************************************************

A slightly shorter chapter this time. I couldn't think of what else I could add, so I kinda sat there with Squall and Rinoa during that silence. ** Well, its not really what you call bonding, but it has to start somewhere. ^_^ R+R!!!!


End file.
